Blue Sky
by Khioneizys
Summary: : "Aku tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Walaupun kau berada jauh di langit sana"/ "Teme, aku di sini" / "Apakah kau melihatku?"/ "Apakah kau merasakannya, Dobe?" / "JAWAB AKU!" / " AKU MEMBENCIMU! JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU LAGI!" /"Kenapa Tuhan? Kau tak adil!"/ Bad Summary/ Gender Switch/ SasufemNaru/ Nebar Typos... / EYD Ancur/ AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Blue Sky

Rated : T, mau naik? Wani piro ? *plakkk

Disclaimer : punya Khio(digorok Kishimoto- sensei)... tapi bohong, yang bner punya Masashi Kishimoto... kapan yajadi punya Khio? (digebukin reader)

Genre : Romance, Family &amp; little Angst

Author : Khioneizys

Cast : Sasuke, FEM Naruto ( Naruto dan Naruko itu beda), MinaKushi, FugaMiko, Itachi, Menma, and many more

Summary : "Aku tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Walaupun kau berada jauh di langit sana"/ "Teme, aku di sini" / "Apakah kau melihatku?"/ "Apakah kau merasakannya, Dobe?" / "JAWAB AKU!" / " AKU MEMBENCIMU! JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU LAGI!" /"Kenapa Tuhan? Kau tak adil!"/ Bad Summary/ Gender Switch/ **SasufemNaru**/ Nebar Typos... ^_^/ EYD Ancur/ AU.

Don't Like Don't Read

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 1: Perkenalkan?**

**Konoha, 4 Februari 2015**

**Naruto's POV**

Hari ini adala hari tg dimana Aku dan Kakakku, Kurama Namikaze akan kembali ke Jepang . Tanah kelahiran Kami. Saat ini Kami sedang berada di lobby, menunggu sahabat kak Kurama menjemput Kami. Kata kak Kurama namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Anak bungsu keluaraga Uchiha yang merupakan sahabat Papa.

Oh iya, Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Aku memiliki 2 kakak, kak Kurama dan kak Menma. Usiaku baru menginjak 17 tahun bulan Oktober yang lalu. Sedangkan usia kak Kurama menginjak tahun ke 20 nya sebulan yang lalu dan kak Menm berusia 27 tahun, sekarang ia sedang menempuh S2 nya dibidang Manajemen dan Bisnis, di Harvard University dan akan selesai 2-3 tahun lagi.

Pasti kalian bertanya, kenapa Aku dan Kak Kurama ada di Jepangkan?. Kami ke sini karena Papa dan Mama menyuruh Kami untuk ke sini, dan menginap di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sedangkan Papa dan Mama akan menyusul setelah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang ada di luar kota.

Sebenarnya Aku pribadi tidak ingin menginjakkan kakiku di Negeri Sakura ini lagi, Karena kak Kurama membujukku (Memaksa). Apa boleh buat?. Nasi telah menjadi Bubur. Sudah dulu ya, sepertinya sahabat kak Kurama sudah datang.

**End of Naruto's POV**

Tepukkan halus di bahu Naruto, berhasil membawa Dirinya ke dunia nyata. "Sasuke sudah datang. Ayok!" Ajak Kurama, pemuda dengan postur badan proposional, berambut orange kemerah-merahan yang (tidak) ditata alias acak-acakkan. " Iya, Kak" Ngomong – ngomong Sasuke itu yang mana ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan lugunya. "Tuh, yang rambutnya kayak pantat ayam warna biru dongker" Jawab Kurama enteng sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah pemuda yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang ia sebut tadi. "Oh.." Balas Naruto sambil manggut-manggut.

Mereka berjalan sambil mendorong troli berisi keperluan mereka selama berada di Jepang. Menghampiri pemuda seumursn dengan Kurama dengan gaya rambut yang mencuat ke atas melawan grafitasi bumi. Muka datar, Kulit putih nyaris pucat kayak mayat. Tampan adalah kata yang kurang untuk menggambarkan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini.

" Yo, Sas. Lama tak jumpa. Apa kabarmu?" Sapa Kurama ramah layaknya orang yang tak bertemu sejak lama. "Hn" Balas Sasuke singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Naruto hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria. Bagaimana mungkin Kakaknya yang super jahil biang onar sepanjang masa, tahan dengan makhluk macam Sasuke. Hell No!.

"Hfftt.. kau tak berubah, Sas. Oh iya, ini adikku yang keceritakkan padamu, namanya Naruto. Naruto ini Sasuke dan Sasuke ini Naruto" Kurama memperkenalkan mereka secara resmi sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Naruto . Naruto mengulurkan tangannya "Halo. Saya Naruto, salam kenal". "Hn, salam kenal juga. Aku Sasuke" Balas Sasuke sambil menjabat tangan Naruto. Halus. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke ketika tangan mereka saling berjabatan. "Sudah-sudah. Lama sekali sih salamannya. Sas, cepat kita ke mobilmu. Aku ngantuk!" Kurama melepas paksa jabatan tangan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sepertinya ia kesal. Haha, Kurama kalau kesal lucu ya. Lihat muka tak sukanya itu..

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku memacu kendaraanku membelah jalanan Konoha yang sedikit ramai, mengabaikan si setan merah yang bercerita tentang ini-itu di sampingku. Pokoknya itu tak penting. Yang penting bagiku adalah makhluk imut ciptaan Tuhan yang dibawa oleh setan merah ini.

Saat berkenalan dengannya, yang diperkenalkan oleh setan merah ini. Aku tahu bahwa ada sebuah benang merah yang sangat tipis telah mengikat kami berdua. Jatuh cintakah?. Entah, aku tak tahu yang kuyakin saat menjabat tangan tan yang eksotis nan halus sembari menatap matanya yang secerah langit tanpa awan, sangat-sangat menenangkan. Senyum yang mendamaikan dunia menambah nilai plus. Tak kuasa aku melihat dia tersenyum, sangat imut sekali.

Disaat-saat seperti ini, si setan merah yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi sahabatku ini, melepaskan secara paksa jabatan kami. Ingin aku menceburkan setan merah ini ke dalam sumur. Sayangnya, aku harus bersabar untuk tidak melakukan itu kepada calon kakak ipar. Lho, kok Aku menyebutnya Calon Kakak Ipar sih. Apa maksudnya?. Huh.. Entahlah. Sekarang Aku harus fokus ke arah jalanan, jika tidak si setan merah ini akan marah-marah gak jelas. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, Aku bisa membahayakan hidup dairi makhluk Tuhan yang imut itu.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Rumah Keluarga Uchiha, Konoha**

Sebuah mobil sport mewah berawrna biru dongker dengan aksen petir warna hitam, memasuki halaman sebuah rumah yang lebih pantas jika disebut istana. Mobil tersebut berhenti tepat di depanpintu utama rumah keluarga Uchiha. Pintu pengemudi terbuka, menampakkan Sasuke, di ikuti dengan terbukanya pintu depan dan belakang, mengeluarkan 2 orang yang berbada gender, yang laki-laki adalah Kurama. Sedangkan gadis beriris sapphire dan bermahkotakan rambut ikal pirang yang sangat pas dengan kulit tan nan eksotis tersebut.

Pelayan yang mengetahui majikan dan tamu keluarga Uchiha datang langsung bengambilkan koper dan barang-barang lain yang dibawa oleh tamu tersebut. "Selamat datang di rumah kami, silahkan" Ujar Sasuke lalu mempersilahkan Namikaze bersaudara untuk jalan terlebih dahulu. Ketika pintu utama terbuka, menampilkan ruang tamu bergaya eropa zaman victoria yang megah dan mewah.

Uchiha Mikoto, Nyoya pemilik rumah ini, duduk santai di sofa yang sangat nyaman berbahan beludru merah, sambil menyesap teh hijau. "Ibu, mereka sudah datang" Kata Sasuke, memberitahu Ibunya bahwa tamu agungnya telah tiba. "Oh, beritahu Itachi. Dan kalian bisa duduk" Perintah Mikoto. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Tante" Sapa Kurama. "Hn, Lama juga ya..." Balas Mikoto sambil ttersenyum tipis, menerawang seberapa lama mereka tak berjumpa. " Ku, ini Naruto kan?, adikmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" Tanya Mikoto antusias. 'Dia, HARUS menjadi menantuku nanti. Lihat saja Kushi-chan, kita akan berbesan' batin Mikoto ngaco. "Iya, Tante. Perkenalkan ini Naruto ini Tante Mikoto ibunya Sasuke, dan Tante ini Naruto Namikaze adikku" Ucap Kurama formal. "Hahaha... tak usah seformal itu, Ku. Anggap saja aku Ibumu juga". Mikoto tertawa ringan, seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. " Halo, kau manis dan cantik sekali Naru-chan, aku selalu ingin memiliki anak perempuan. Maukah kau jadi anak Tante?" " Halo juga, Tante. Terima kasih, tapi Naru masih punya Papa dan Mama juga Kakak-kakak Naru" Jawab Naruto cepat dan menjabat tangan Mikoto.

**Kurama's POV**

" Halo, kau manis dan cantik sekali Naru-chan, aku selalu ingin memiliki anak perempuan. Maukah kau jadi anak Tante?" " Halo juga, Tante. Terima kasih, tapi Naru masih punya Papa dan Mama juga Kakak-kakak Naru" Entah mengapa sesaat setelah Naru bicara, Aku merasakan jika Naru akan di ambil alih oleh salah sau Uchiha ini, Hell Nooo!. Aku tidak ikhlas satu sentipn. Sampai Miyabi berhijab tak akan ku biarkan Naru disakiti sama Uchiha – uchiha ini.

Siapa juga kakak yang ikhlas saat tau adik tercinta satu –satunya yang kau miliki ingin di monopoli oleh Uchiha, mereka semua (Itachi dan Sasuke) seorang Playboy cap Kakap merah di hotel bintang 7.

Semoga saja ini hanya ilusi semata, karena banyak yang bilang Aku ini Sister complex, sangat tidak suka jika Naru tergores sedikit saja.

**End of Kurama's POV**

**Ruang Makan Keluarga Uchiha, Pukul 19:00 WK (Waktu Konoha)**

Suasana makan malam yang biasa terjadi dikeluarga Uchiha tidak terjadi saat 2 tamu terhormat keluarga ini datang. Biasanya hanya ada suara garpu dan sendok yang berperang diatas piring memperebutkan makanan yang tersaji indah diatasnya. Sedangkan makan malam kali ini di selingi beberapa guyonan yang dibuat oleh Namikaze bersaudara seperti menyindir Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan Naruto, Naruto yang menanyakan mengapa Itachi keriputan diusia yang masih belia (Naruto baru ketemu Itachi disini, jadi dia gak tau kalau Itachi itu keriputan *di tsukiyomi itachi* ) dan masih banyak hal-hal kecil yang terjadi, dijadikan bahan guyonan oleh Namikaze bersaudara ini. Benar – benar di mana ada Namikaze disaat itu juga suasana menjadi hangat dan ceria.

"Bagaimana kabar Minato dan Kushina, Kurama ?" Tanya Fugaku selaku kepala keluarga Uchiha. "Papa dan Mama baik – baik saja, Paman. Mereka akan tiba di Konoha sekitar 2 sampai 3 hari lagi" Jawab Kurama. Fugaku menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Oh iya, Ku. Bagaimana kabar Menma? Apa dia akan datang kesini?" Tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum tipis, Tipikal Uchiha. "Menma-nii dalam kondisi yang baik hanya saja seminggu yang lalu ia di larikan ke rumah sakit karena kecelakaan mobil, syukurnya Menma-nii hanya mengalami patah tulang tangan kiri saja" Balas Naru cepat karena Kurama masih berusaha untuk menelan makanan yang ia kunyah.

"Astaga" Pekik Mikoto spontan mengetahui keadaan Menma, untung ia tak apa – apa. "Dan kak Menma akan datang besok" tambah Kurama.

.

.

**Kamar Tamu Keluarga Uchiha, 20:35 WK (Waktu Konoha)**

Acara makan malan telah selesai. Kini Naru berada di salah satu kamar tamu yang akan Naruto tempeti selama dirinya berada di Konoha.

Naruto mendudukkan diri diatas kasur ukuran queen size dengan seprai warna orange lembut, sangat cocok dengan Naruto. Melihat – lihat ruangan yang bernuansa biru muda, perabotan yang ditata sedemikian rupa dengan kombinasi warna-warna pastel yang lembut seperti lemari, meja bahkan jendelapun di cat dengan warna putih bergelayut manja hordeng warna pink muda, Tipikal perempuan. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mendekati jendela tersebut, lalu menyibakkan hordeng pink muda menampakkan sang Dewi Malam yang berjaya dikelilingi para prajurit Kejoranya yang setia. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah.

**Naruto's POV**

Malam ini adalah malam terindah di Konoha. Rembulan yang tanpa malu – malu lagi menampakkan dirinya. Tanpa halangan awan nakal yang menutupi indahnya cahaya bulan di dalam kanvas hitam kelam seperti mata Sasuke, entah kenapa hanya nama pemuda yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan langit malam.

Sasuke ya...

**End of Naruto POV**

Setelah puas memandangi cantiknya malam di Konoha lewat jendela, Naruto beranjakdari depan jendela menuju meja belajar yang ada di sebelah jendela. Mendudukkan dirinya di bangku dan mengambil sebuah buku bersampul warna biru muda dengan motif sakura warna orange. Dibukanya buku tersebut, setelah menemukan halaman yang masih kosong. Lalu tangan tannya menari diatas kertas putih, membentuk kata demi kata yang menjadi kalimat dan paragrap.

Beberapa kali Naruto tersenyum-senyum disela – sela tulisannya. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, Author tidak tahu.

.

.

Matahari mengintip malu di balik awan dan pepohon, menunggu Dewi malam pulang ke praduannya. Burung – burung bernyanyi sambil melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain, memberi penyambutan bagi sang Raja Siang yang malu – malu kucing.

Tidak seperti keadaan di luar yang sedikit mendung. Di dalam rumah keluarga Uchiha yang para anggotanya lebih rajin daripada matahari.

**Tok ... Tok... Tok..**

"Sasuke... kau sudah bangun, sayang?" Tanya Mikoto. "Sudah, Kaa-san. Aku akan segera turun setelah Aku mandi" Sahut Sasuke disela – sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

" , Sas"

"Hn?".

"Bangunkan Naru-chan juga ya..." Pinta Mikoto sambil berkedip genit.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke seraya menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tanda tak mengerti.

.

.

**Kamar Naruto, 05:55 WK (Waktu Konoha)**

**Tok ... Tok... Tok...**

Suara pintu diketuk oleh pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya chickhan butt, sebut saja Sasuke. Ia menunggu jawaban dari sang penghuni kamar tersebut. Namun naas, jawaban yang dinanti tak kunjung datang karena pulsa anda tidak mencukupi panggilan ini*plakkkk* bek tu de setori. Setelah merenungkkan antara langsung masuk atau tidak alias ketuk lagi, tunggu lagi.

'Shit!, nih anak apa kebo, masa pintu di ketuk segitu kerasnyakagak bangun – bangun. Gimana kalo jadi istri gw?!' batin Sasuke ngaco tapi ada benernya juga(Khio labil).

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Kali ini bukan lagi di ketuk lembut, melainkan di pukul atau di gebrak terserah reader aja deh... "Oiiii!... Bangun dong kalo enggak gw dobrak di hitungan ke 3"

"Satu!..."

Tak ada respon.

"Dua!..."

Masih tidak direspon oleh Naruto.

"Ti...Ga!.."

Sunyi, Senyap. Tak ada kalimat protes dari dalam kamar.

'Ya sudahlah, kubuka saja' batin Sasuke. Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar Naruto, setelah membuka pintulah masa nembus hantu dong *dichidori*. Sasuke berjalan mendekati tempat tidur yang diatasnya ada seonggok *dirasengan Naru* ralat seseorang yang tidak salah lagi adalah Naruto.

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku berada di kamar seorang gadis, walaupun kamar ini di rumahku tetap saja yang menempatinya seorang gadis. Apalagi posenya saat tertidur. Pria normal mana yang gak bilang ini pose yang 'iya iya'(bayangin aja sendiri ya readers, author bingung/ reader: author gak bertannggng jawab)

Manis dan Cantik.

Aku tak tahu kenapa, yang kuyakini aku betah berlama – lama melihat makhluk Tuhan yang imut ini.

Mungkinkah cinta?

Jika ia, kumohon Tuhan agar aku dapat bersamanya sampai ajal memisahkan kami. Kalau bisa sih, di surga nanti kita dipertemukan kembali. Dan bersama dalam keabadian

Malaikat mana yang nyabit otakku yang terjamin cerdas ini hingga berdoa seperti itu. Tapi, doa itu ada benarnya juga ya... ada rasa yang teak biasa yang mulai hadir di hati ini. Biasanya sih saat aku melihat seorang cewek tuh biasa aja kagak ada deg – degannya atau gak ada rasa nyaman kayak gini.

Mungkin benar jika aku terkena virus cinta stadium pertama. Kuharap makhluk Tuhan yang imut didepanku in merasakan hal yang sama.

**End of Sasuke POV**

"Hei!... bangun ini sudah pagi. Kaa – san menyuruhmu turun untuk sarapan" Kata Sasuke sambil menoel – noel bahu Naruto. Habis Naruto susah si dibanguninnya.

"Hm... 5 menit lagi Kaa – san" Balas Naruto sekenanya. 'Orang lagi enak – enak tidur juga' kira – kira itu batin Naruto.

'What the Hell!... gw di kira emaknya, kapan gw nikah sama bokapnya, terus kapan juga gw ngelahirin nih anak' Batin Sasuke gak terima dirinya yang ganteng kuadrat dikata ibu – ibu sama Naruto.

Sasuke mengikis jarak anatara dirinya dan Naruto. 'Jika diihat dari dekat, Naruto sangat cantik' Batin Sasuke. Semakin mendekatkan wajahnya deangan wajah Naruto. Dan sekarang jarak diantara meraka hanya 1,98 cm.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa panas dikulit Naruto. Lalu... "BANGUN DOBE!" Teriak Sasuke. Sekejap saja Naruto gelapapan dan terjatuh ke sisi tempat tidur, menimbulkan bunyi ** GEDUBRAK ** yang keras.

"Adawww! TEME!" Maki Naruto spontan. "Hn, Kau yang Dobe... Aku menbangunkanmu dari jam 06:50 dan sekarang sudah jam 07:15 kaupikir itu tak lama, Dobe" 'Apa? 20 menit dia membangunkanku. Jika Mama atau Kak Menma yang membangunkanku, mereka akan menyiramku. Kecuali, Kak Kurama kalau dia paling menjitak kepalaku' taulah itu batin siapa?.

"Cepat, Dobe Kaa – san menunggumu untuk sarapan, dan aku yakin Kakakmu juga sudah berada disana!" Titah Sasuke, lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian terbengong – bengong.

.

.

**Ruang Makan Keluarga Uchiha, 07:25 WK (Waktu Konoha)**

Ruang makan keluaraga Uchiha telah iisi oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya plus tamu kehormatan mereka, Namikaze bersudara.

Meja persegi panjang dengan banyak kursi kayu yang berjajar disamping meja berkualitas nomor wahid. Fugaku selaku kepala keluarga, berada di kursi paling pinggir bersebrangan dengan Mikoto, sang istri tercinta. Di sebelah Mikoto ditempati oleh Kurama yang bersebrangan dengan Itachi. Di sebelah Itachi ditempati sang adik tersayang, siapa lagi kalau bukan anak ayam*dichidori* maksud author Sasuke yang tentunya berhadapan dengan makhluk Tuhan paling imut, Naruto.

Mereka sarapan dengan hidmat (emang upacara) bek tu de setori sesekali deselingi oleh candaan dari Naimikaze bersaudara ini.

**BRAKK! **

"FUGA – KUN!, MIKO – CHAN!, TACHI – KUN!, SASU – CHAN!"

Suara pintu yang didobrak dari arah depan lebih tepatnya sih pintu utama yg didobrak, disusul oleh teriak cetar membahana badai halilintar (reader: author lebay-_-) bek tu de setori. Suara yang entah milik siapa iu, membuat para makhluk yang sedang sarapan ini tersedak semua.

"Upss.., gomenne aku tak tahu kalau kalian sedang sarapan ttebane" ujar si pemilik suara cetar tersebut.

"Mama?!" Spontan Namikaze bersudara menolehkan kepala meraka ke asal suara yang berasal dari seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sepinggang yang sangat mirip dengan Kurama. Dia adalah ibu dari Namikaze bersudara, Namikaze Kushina (dulunya Uzumaki Kushina). "Kushi – chan hosh... tunggu aku, kau ini hosh... terlalu bersemangat hosh..." Ucap seorang pria dewasa yang seumuran dengan Fugaku, berambut duren kuning cerah dengan mata safir yang indah. "Papa!?" lagi. Namikaze bersaudara menoleh kearah Minato Namikaze yang merupakan ayah mereka.

"OH..., Kalian hanya mengenali Papa dan Mama. Aku tidak ya..?" Ujar seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam jabrik dan mata biru safir seperti milik Naruto dan Minato.

"Menma – nii / Kak Menma" Teriak Naruto dan Kurama serempak menerjang pemuda yang bernama Menma.

"Hn, Reuni keluarga Namikaze" Ujar Fugaku datar sedatar papan tulis.

"Hehehe..., Lama tak jumpa, Fugaku" Sapa Minato sambil berpelukan ala sahabat yang lama tidak bersua.

"Hn," Balas Fugaku datar (lagi).

"Kau tidak berubah, ya... makin tua saja... haha" Cand a Minato ringan. Yang dibalas dengan deathglare gratis dari Fugaku, tapi itu tidak mempan karena terlalu seringnya Minato mendapatkan deathglare Fugaku menyebabkan dirinya kebal terhadap deathglare Uchiha.

Selain para kepala keluarga yang melepas rindu, para nyonya – nyonya serta anak – anak mereka juga menikmatinya. Seperti Mikoto dan Kushina langsung memisahkan diri dengan alasan ingin membahas ini dan itu entah apa namanya, yang author yakini seputar ibu – ibu. Lalu, Itachi dan Menma yang asik berduaan membahas tentang bisnis. Menyisakan 3 orang yang cengo. Sebenarnya hanya 2 orang saja yang cengo, Naruto dan Kurama. Sedangkan Sasuke ? Jangan ditanya dia kan Uchiha jadi bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi sekecil apapun.

.

.

**Ruang Tamu Keluarga Uchiha, 11:00 WK (Waktu Konoha)**

Suasana serius tergambar jelas saat ini, dimana selurauh anggota keluarga dari Uchiha dan Namikaze berada disini. Mereka sedang membahas perusahaan mereka masing – masing.

"Bagaiman caranya kita agar perusahaan kita terhindar dari efek krisis moneter? Itu yang harus kita pikirkan, bagaimanapun juga kita harus bisa mencegah hal ini sebelum semuanya terlambat" Ujar Minato.

"Bagaimana jika perusahaan kita bersatu saja, Minato. Hal ini dapat mencegah sedikit efek krisis moneter yang melanda dunia, Bagaimana?" Tumben sekali Fugaku memberikan jawaban secara panjang lebar dan bermassa tanpa menggunakan trademark Uchihanya.

"Tapi jika penyatuan 2 perusahaan, banyak juga yang akan menjadi musuh kita, Tou – san" Kali ini Itachi memberikan pendapat

"Betul juga kau, keriput!" Timpal Menmaa.

"Hei!, Rebung sialan. Kau bermaksud untuk mehina atau memuji, hah?!" Itachi tak terima dibilang keriput, siapa juga yang terima dibilang seperti itu saat umurmu masih muda.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua sudah dewasa bukan lagi anak TK yang berebutan pensil" Lerai Sasuke. Tumben banget tuh anak ayam mau repot – repot melerai kakak – kakaknya.

"BERISIK, KAU ANAK AYAM!" Bentak ItaMenma kompak

"APA KALIAN BILANG TADI!" Amarah Sasuke meledak.

"Sudah – sudah, Itachi, Menma, Sasuke kalian sudah dewasa bukan lagi anak TK yang rebutan pensil" Sekarang yang melerai mereka adalah sang kepala keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku.

Huh...

**Ruang Makan Keluarga Uchiha, 12:13 WK (Waktu Konoha)**

Kursi yang berjejer dipinggir meja kualitas terbaik dan pastinya mahal itu, ditempati oleh keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze.

Mereka makan siang bersama diselingi candaan hangat. Seperti biasa dimana ada Namikaze disitu juga suasana akan menghangat. Seperti tentang kenapa hanya Kurama yang duduk sendiri alias tiadak berhadapan dengan siapa – siapa, atau tentang Sasuke yang lebih memilih duduk bersebrangan dengan Naruto ketimbang Kurama, dan ini menjadi bahan yang sangat enak untuk memojokkam Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau terus memperhatikan adikku, Sas?" Tanya Kurama dengan nada protektif.

"Hn, tidak. Kau salah lihat" Tukas Sasuke sambil memalingkan mukanya. Menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis dipipinya dan karena hal ini Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, Ayam" Goda Kurama. "Kau memperhatikan Naru dengan tatapan yang ehm.. apa ya.. ah, jangan bilang kau, menyukai adikku ya, ayo ngaku saja.." Tambah Kurama.

"Otouto – chan, ternyata sudah besar. Sejak kapan kau menyukai Naru – chan, mungkinkah kau mencintai Naru? Kapan kau akan menembaknya? Sekarang saja Otouto – chan, mumpung ada kakak – kakaknya, Ayah dan Ibunya, ini kesempatan emas" Saran Itachi ngawur. Toh, kapan lagi bisa godain anak ayam ini.

"Jangan memangilku seperti itu, aku sudah dewasa, Baka Aniki dan Aku tidak menyukainya!" Bantah Sasuke dengan nada yang naik 2 oktaf.

Hening...

Hening ...

Hening ...

Hen- (author lama! *protes reader*) ing...

Suasana yang tadinya kondusif, pecah menjadi atmosfir yang sangat – sangat tidak mengenakkan. Semua orang yang ada dimeja makan sibuk mencerna kalimat yng dilontarkan Sasuke tadi. Terutama Naruto, sang korban penolakan secara tidak langsung.

"Sasuke!, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, menolak seorang gadis didepan keluarganya sendiri sangat menyakitkan bagi dirinya. Minta maaf!" Mikoto pemeran dalam cerita ini yang tersadar lebih dahulu ketimbang yang lainnya.

"Maaf, Aku selesai" Ujar Sasuke, lalu melenggangkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Naru – chan, maafkan Sasuke ya... dia memang terlalu gengsi utuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. Tolong ya.. di maafkan" Mohon Itachi. "Tak apa – apa. Ita – nii" Naruto berkata lirih. "Ayo kita makan lagi, aku masih lapar" Samung Naruto dan mereka meneruskan makan siang mereka yang tertunda sesaat.

.

.

**Kamar Naruto, 21:30 WK (Waktu Konoha)**

**Naruto's POV**

Aku masih memikirkan perkataan Sasuke tadi... rasanya sangat sakit. Aku takut saat aku tak ada disisinya, dia baru menyadari perasaannya.

Sasuke ... mengapa kau bicara seperti itu, jika karna kau didesak, seharusnya kau tak membentak seperti itu... apa kau tidak tau perasaanku? Apa kau tak merasakannya? Apa kau tidak melihatnya dengan mata hatimu? Apa mata hatimu minus, sehingga samar – samar membedakan orang yang kau sukai ada di depan kursimu. Bakan, saat makan malam tadi kau tidak turun, kemanakah kau? Sudah makan atau belum? Tante Mikoto mencari – cari keberadaanmu.

Ku ambil buk diaryku, lalu kutulis semua yang ada dalam benakku. Tentang pagi tadi, ketika Mama, Papa, dan Menma – nii datang lebih awal dari rencana. Lalu, makan siang pertama antara keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha yang anggotanya lengkap harus hancur karna Sasuke, ya... hanya dia yang jago membuat hati para wanita patah, itu kata Kak Kurama yang lama jadi sahabat Sasuke. Dan terakhir makan malam yang kurang satu anggota dari keluarga Uchiha, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Dia menghilang setelah makan siang, tak ada seorangpun yang tau keberadaannya. Ponselnya pun mati.

Sigh...

Aku menghela nafas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, entah yang ke berapa. Kata beberapa orang zaman dahulu, tidak baik seoang gadis menghela nafas banyak – banyak, maka kebahagian akan menjauhi dirinya. Toh, itu semua benar kebahagiaanku telah pergi jauh sejak tadi siang...

Sudahlah, ini sudah malam lebih baik aku tidur.

Mata ashita, nee

**End of Naruto's POV**

**Bar Raquilla, 21:45 WK (Waktu Konoha)**

**Sasuke's POV**

Ini sudah gelas kelima yang aku habiskan, pengaruh alkohol tak cukup untuk mengusir bayang – bayang tentangmu. Kuputuskan untuk memesan satu gelas wiski lagi. Setelah wiskiku kembali kugenggam dam kutenggak. Sedikit bayangan tentang Naruto yang menangis tersedu sedan mampir dibenakku.

"SHIT!" Umpatku tertahan oleh kerasnya suara musik yang DJ mainkan di atas panggung sana. Kenapa bayangan tentang dirinya hadir lagi, aku sudah mengusirnya tapi bayangan itu datang lagi dan lagi.

Lelah aku mengusir bayangannya dari otakku, kupilihlah pulang. Sudah berapa jam aku berada di sini? Kurasa aku belum makan malam, dan aku meminum enam gelas wiski. Semoga Kaa – san dan Tou – san tidak tau, bisa – bisa aku di gorok oleh mereka.

Mengendara dalam keadaan setengah mabuk merupakan resiko terbesar kecelakaan lalu lintas, apa boleh buat yang aku ajak ke bar itu hanya tubuhku dan mobil volvo biru dongker ini.

20 menit kemudian aku sampai di halaman rumahku. Keluar dari mobil kesayanganku dengan hati – hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara dan membangunkan mereka. Lalu kumasuk ke dalam rumah ala maling ayam amatiran.

Pintu utama, clear...

Ruang tamu, clear...

Ruang makan dan Dapur, juga clear... sepertinya mereka asi bergumul dalam selimut di dalam kamar masing – masing.

Tangga... Hmm, harus hati – hati...

Satu anak tangga, tak ada yang tau

Dua,

Tiga,

Lima,

Sepuluh,

Tangga terakhir, lau tinggal belok kiri jalan terus dan itu adalah kamarku.

Saat aku berbelok,

"Sasuke?"

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Suara itu,

**TBC...**

-Lahan Author Corat – Coret-

Haloo, Minna – san, Kenalkan nama author Khioneizys, kalian bisa panggil saya Khio *lambai2 tangan*. Ini bukan fic pertama author yang author buat, cuman fic ini saja yang author berani keluarin alias publish... ^^. Sudah lama saya jadi reader dan baru sekarang berani publish fic,

Mohon bantuannya ya,,, bagi para senpai atau juga reader yang ingin beri saran dan kritik... silahkan review...

Salam kenal dan Terima kasih *ojigi* bagi yang telah meriview nih fic abal bin gaje.

Sampai jumpa lagi, 2 atau 3 minggu ke depan... Jaa ne...

Review Please ^/_\^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Blue Sky

Rated : T aja, kapan – kapan naik deh

Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua chara nya punya Khio *dirasengan+digebukinreader* OK, Khio ngalah, Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Family and little Angst

Author : Khioneizys

Cast : Sasuke, FEM Naruto ( Naruto dan Naruko itu beda), MinaKushi, FugaMiko, Itachi, Menma, and many more

Summary : "Aku tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Walaupun kau berada jauh di langit sana"/ "Teme, aku di sini" / "Apakah kau melihatku?"/ "Apakah kau merasakannya, Dobe?" / "JAWAB AKU!" / " AKU MEMBENCIMU! JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU LAGI!" /"Kenapa Tuhan? Kau tak adil!"/ Bad Summary/ Gender Switch/ **SasufemNaru**/ Nebar Typos... ^_^/ EYD Ancur/ AU.

Don't Like Don't Read

**Happy Reading**

**Previous Chapter 1**

Tangga... Hmm, harus hati – hati...

Satu anak tangga, tak ada yang tau

Dua,

Tiga,

Lima,

Sepuluh,

Tangga terakhir, lau tinggal belok kiri jalan terus dan itu adalah kamarku.

Saat aku berbelok,

"Sasuke?"

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Suara itu,

**Chapter 2 : Cinta itu.., Nyata atau Tidak?**

**Sasuke's POV**

'Suara itu, bukan suara Kaa – sankan?' Batinku. Karena pengaruh alkohol yang masuk kedalam tubuhku, aku sedikit sulit membedakan wajah dan suara orang lain.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa dan juga keberanian yang tertinggal dalam diriku, kutolehkan kepalaku kearah suara tersebut.

Pirang?...

Itulah yang dapat digambarkan oleh otakku,

'Tunggu, pirang. Sejak kapan Kaa – san punya rambut pirang' Batinku

"Sasuke?, Kenapa kau pulang larut malam? Kau tak tau bahwa Tante Mikoto dan Paman Fugaku khawatir padamu" Ujar suara tersebut.

'Tunggu( lagi), Tante Mikoto? Paman Fugaku?. Aha!, aku tau orang ini pasti Naruto, siapa lagi yang punya rambut pirang panjang yang ada di rumah ini' Batinku lagi.

Setelah perdebatan aneh yang kualami dalam diriku, entah siapa yang memulainya. Aku putuskan untuk menghampirinya. Saat aku menghampiri Naruto, dilangkah kedua, badanku sudah tidak dapat berkompromi – ria, badanku terhempas begitu saja kelantai yang dingin. Sudah kupersiapkan sisi tubuhku yang akan membentur lantai dan akan menimbulkan suara bruk yang keras, yang bisa saja membangunkan Kaa – san dan Tou – san, jika mereka bangun. Habislah aku.

'Eh..., kenapa lantai kayu itu empuk. Apa sudah diganti dengan busa. Atau aku tadi mengonsumsi obat halusinogen?, seingatku hanya menenggak lima gelas wiski saja, tanpa obat-obatan. Lalu yang empuk ini apa?' Batin terakhirku sebelum kesadaranku lenyap.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

.

.

**Kamar Naruto, 06:00 WK (Waktu Konoha)**

"Engg.." Erang seseorang yang terbaring didalam selimut lembut nan hangat, beralaskan ksur empuk. Orang tersebut membuka kelopak matanya, memamerkan onyx sekelam malam yang mencekam karena pandangannya yang setajam elang.

Ditatapnya sekililing kamar bernuansa biru muda tersebut. "Ini bukan kamarku" Kata tersebutlah yang terlontar dari bibir tipis yang kissable tersebut, sayangnya bibir itu jarang digunakan untuk tersenyum menyebabkan kesan kaku disisi-sisi bibirnya.

Sasuke, seseorang yang berusaha bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya dikepala kasur. Namun, upaya yang ia perbuat sia-sia karena kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut-denyut.

"Argh" Erang Sasuke kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing luar biasa, efek alkohol yang dikonsumsi Sasuke semalam.

'Hn, sepertinya ini kamar Naruto' Batin Sasuke

'Tapi, kemana pemiliknya?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati sambil celingukan nyariin pemilik nih kamar.

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku sedang mencari pemlik kamar ini dan menanyakan beberapa hal mengenai kenapa aku bisa ada disini? apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? dan lain – lain.

Kubangkitkan tubuhku dari kasur empuk ini, lalu kucoba berjalan walau masih sedikit sempoyongan. Aku melihat ada sebuah sofa berwarna tosca berbahan beludru lembut. Diatas sofa tersebut terbaring seonggok *plakkk* ralat terbaring makhluk Tuhan yang paling imut. Berambut pirang panjang dan bertahtakan manik safir yang cerah, secerah langit disiang hari.

'Ternyata dia tidur di sofa, itukan tidak nyaman' Batin Sasuke prihatin, Tumben sekali aku menaruh rasa simpati kepada orang yang baru saja kukenal kemarin. Walaupun, Kurama sering bercerita tentang adik manisnya tetap sajakan aku baru berkenalan secara resmi kemarin.

'Ngomong – ngomong tentang Kurama, apa ia tau bahwa aku tidur di kamar adiknya, ya?'

'Bagaimana jika ia tau? Bisa – bisa jadi ayam percobaan tuh ilmuwan sedeng...'

'Cobaan apalagi yang kau kirimkan kepadaku, Tuhan'.

Dengan inisiatif supaya Kurama gak tau dan sekalian balas budiku padanya, yang ya.. sudah merawatku semalam dan aku gak ketaua sama Kaa-san.

Kugendong ia ala pengantin baru, lalu kulangkahkan kakiku kearah kasur. Beberapa langkah sebelum kakiku sampai di sisi kasur, kudengar dia mengerang tanda terganggu. 'Gawat. Kalo dia bangun dan menyadari posisi ini gimana? Mau ditaro dimana muka gw, kemarenkan gw nolak nih anak abis – abisan didepan keluarga kita pula' Batinku nelangsa.

**End of Sasuke POV**

"Eenngghhh" Erang Naruto sambil membuka tirai berwarna tan yang menyembunnyikan safir dibaliknya.

"Eh? Sasu- HU – mmmppphhh!" Teriak Naruto tapi langsung dibungkam oleh tangan porselen milik Sasuke. "Ssssttt! jika kau berteriak mereka akan bangun dan akan tau bahwa aku ada dikamar seorang gadis, terlebih posisi kita seperti ini. Mereka akan menghabisiku sesegera mungkin" Mungkin ini perintah Sasuke yang paling panjang kalimatnya. Naruto menganggukkan kepala tanda ia mengerti dan menyembunyikan mukanya yang pasti merah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke kedalam dada bidang Sasuke dan menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak layaknya genderang mau perang.

"Hmm, kalau begitu turunkan aku, akukan berat" Pinta Naturo. 'Berat belah mananya? Eneng gitu' kira – kira itulah batin Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dengan pelan-pelan. "Terima kasih" Ucap Sasuke, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih cengo(lagi-lagi cengo gara2 abis ditinggal sasuke dikamar pula /bagi reader yang lupa di chap 1 ada kok).

**Kamar Sasuke, 06:25 WK (Waktu Konoha)**

**Sasuke's POV**

Entah kenapa aku dapat mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' kepadanya. Setelah kuucapkan kata tersebut kurasakan jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan kurasakan juga pipiku mulai memanas. Mungkinkah itu efek wiski yang kuminum semalam, kurasa aku butuh dokter.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi, melucuti semua benang yang tertempel ditubuhku. Lalu kunyalakan keran air dengan pengaturan dingin, sedingin-dinginnya. Aku berharap air dingin ini dapat menetralkan pipiku yang masih memanas dan jantungku yang masih berdebar saat aku memikirkan si pirang itu,

Sudahlah, aku ingin mandi dan turun kebawah sebelum Kaa-san marah. Sudah keluar sanah author resek! (Khio and readers: kitakan mau ngintip, masa gak boleh sih. Padahal udah bawa tisu nih*nyodorin tisu*)

**End of Sasuke POV**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang Makan Keluarga Uchiha, 07:00 WK (Waktu Konoha)**

"Ohayou semuanya" Sapa Naruto . "Ohayou" balas Mikoto, Kurama dan Menma, "Hn," balas Itachi, Sasuke dan paman Fugaku serentak. Balasan dari para uchiha inilah yang membuat sebitur keringat sebesar biji jagung nyangkut di pelipis Naruto.

"Mama dan Papa belum turun?" tanya Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya ditempat yang kemarin ditempatinya. "Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi" Jawab Kurama singkat.

Tatapan mata Kurama menjadi tajam saat mata Kurama dan Sasuke bertemu. "Kemana saja kau kemarin, Sas?" tanya Kurama sambil terus melemparkan deathglare terbaiknya dan menyebarkan aura suram dimeja makan.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, gak jelas.

"Sudahlah, Ku. Sasuke tidak akan mau jujur, tadi kami telah mengintrogasinya, jawaban yang dia berikan sama seperti yang kau dapatkan" jelas Itachi, sebagai juru bicara Uchiha.

"Ohayou semuanya!" sapa (baca: teriak) Kushina, mencairkan suasana yang sempat membeku. "Ohayou/ Hn," balas kalian tau lah siapa mereka.

"Bisa kita mulai sarapan ini?" tanya Mikoto. "Baiklah, pelayan ambilkan sarapan" perintah Mikoto setelah mendapat anggukan kepala dari seluruh orang yang ada dimeja makan(kompak amat ya... applause deh).

.

.

.

**Taman Konoha, 08:00 WK (Waktu Konoha)**

**Naruto's POV**

Huh..., Menyebalkan sekali si Teme itu. Memangnya dia siapa? Kakakku bukan. Papaku juga bukan. Terus main ngatur-ngatur aja. Gini ceritanya,

**Flashback On**

Sesudah sarapan tadi Aku dan Sasuke mencuci peralatan makan. Tadinya, aku menawarkan diri tiba-tiba Tante Mikoto menyuruh Sasuke untuk membantu dengan alasan agar lebih cepat selesai.

"Aku yang bilas, Kamu yang menyabuni!" Kata Sasuke sudah seperti titah raja saja. Huh, dia pikir dia siapa? "Hn," sahutku meniru trademarknya. "Hei!, itu trademarkku" Protesnya. "Memangnya kenapa jika kupinjam sebentar, nanti juga kubalikin" balasku ngasal.

"Kamu buat trademark baru saja sana, jangan hanya pinjam milik orang" katanya. "Aku tak bisa" jawabku sambil menggedikkan bahu.

"Dobe" ejeknya. Huh, aku tak bodoh tau, buktinya aku lulus ujian akhir sekolah menengah atas dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. "Aku tidak Dobe, TEME!" .

Dan kami terus ejek-ejekkan sampai pekerjaan kami selesai.

**Pluk**

Teme dengan sengajanya menyampirkan lap itu keatas kepalaku. Kan, lap itu kotor TEME!.

"TEMEEE!" teriakku.

"Hn," Teme hanya membalas seperti itu lalu pergi.

WTF!

**Flashback Off**

Ok, setelah kujelaskan mengapa si Teme nyebelin banget. Ada lagi hal yang membuatku semakin menilainya Uchiha ter-menyebalkan sepanjang abad. Kenapa?. Karena, setelah kami selesai mencuci piring tadi, si Teme terus-menerus memanggilku 'Dobe'. Aku punya nama TEME SIALAN!.

"Aishhhh!" omelku saat seorang anak kecil menabrakku. "Gomenasai, Nee-san. Aku tidak sengaja" kulihat gadis kecil yang menabrakku, pakaiannya kumal, lusuh dan dekil beberapa lubang menghiasi pakaiannya. Rambutnya yang hitam sebahu kurasa tidak pernah dikeramasi. Perhatianku tertarik kearah tangan gadis kecil ini, ditangannya terdapat satu roti.

"OOOIIII! Pencuri! Jangan kabur kau!"teriak seorang penjual roti. Sekejap saja gadis kecil ini ingin kabur, namun tangannya telah kupegang terlebih dahulu.

"Kamu mencuri?" tanyaku hati-hati dan dijawab anggukkan kepala oleh gadis kecil ini. "Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi "Nah, Nona terima kasih karena telah menangkap pencuri ini" kata si penjual roti ini. "Tunggu, jangan pukul dia" ucapku sambil menahan tangan si penjual roti.

"Kenapa, Nona?" tanya si penjual roti "Anak ini pencuri!" tambahnya dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf. "Biar aku yang bayar roti yang dia curi, ini" ujarku sambil memberikan sejumlah uang kepada penjual roti tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Nona" ujar penjual roti lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

Kusejajarkan tinggi tubuhku dengan anak ini, "Kenapa kamu mencuri?" tanyaku. "A-aku, mencuri supaya bisa menyambung hidup" jawabnya sedikit terbata. "O-orang tuaku meninggalkan aku sejak umurku 3 tahun" tambahnya sambil sesenggukkan. Entah terdorong oleh rasa apa aku memeluknya.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih baik" kataku sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya. "terima kasih,kak" kata gadis kecil ini disela-sela tangisnya. "sama-sama" balasku.

**End of Naruto's POV**

Naruto tak sadar jika sesorang di balik pohon menyaksikkan mereka dengan sebuah seringai. " 'dia' memang cocok untuk menjadi istriku, fufufu" ucap sosok tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan gadis kecil itu.

.

.

.

**Rumah Keluarga Uchiha, 10:30 WK (Waktu Konoha)**

Naruto melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah pintu utama bersama seorang gadis kecil yang ia temui di Taman Konoha tadi.

"Tadaima" salam Naruto pada siapa saja yang ada di dalam rumah, yang ia yakin Papa dan Mama sedang keluar mengurus perusahaan, Paman Fugaku dan Tante Mikoto sedang keluar juga mengurus pelebaran perusahaan, Menma-nii dan Itachi-nii ada di kampus, Kak Kurama ada di kampus juga menyewa Laboratorium entah untuk apa, Sasuke? Entahlah dia mah.

"Ini rumah Kakak? Bagus sekali" puji gadis kecil dengan riangnya.

"Bukan, Ini rumah sahabat Papa, rumah Kakak belum selesai diberesin" jawab Naruto "Kau suka tempat ini, Rukia-chan?" tambah Naruto.

"Iya, aku suka, Kakak" jawab gadis kecil yang di ketahui bernama Rukia Kuchiki ini.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Naruto.

**Ruang Kelurga Uchiha, 10:35 WK (Waktu Konoha)**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Tadaima" kudengar sebuah suara dari arah pintu utama 'pasti Dobeku' batinku.

"Hn, Okaeri" jawabku, lalu bangkit dari sofa nyaman ini untuk membukakan pintu agar Dobeku yang manis nan imut bisa masuk. Berhubung semua anggota keluargaku dan keluarga Dobe sedang sibuk di luar rumah, menyisakan Aku dan Dobeku berdua. Hanya berdua, fufufu. Kupasang seringai mautku, saat pintu tersebut kubuka.

Damn!, kenapa si Dobe ini bawa anak kecil yang tadi ditemuinya.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

"Teme!, kau ada di rumah?" tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut "Hn, aku tak ada kerjaan lagipula ini rumahku" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Siapa anak ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendeathglare Rukia. Rukia yang dideathglare spontan takut dan bersembunyi di balik badan Naruto. "Tenang saja, Rukia-chan. Te- maksudku Sasuke memang begitu, kau tak perlu takut ada Kakak, OK" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Rukia agar Rukia tenang dan hal ini berhasil sedikit.

"Dan kau Sasuke, jangan begitu pada anak kecil, ramahlah sedikit" ceramah Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hn, masuklah" suruh Sasuke.

Setelah mendudukkan diri di sofa Sasuke masih menebar deathglarenya "Kamu kenapa, Teme?" tanya Naruto gugup, karena aura yang terselip di deathglare-deathglare gratis milik Sasuke.

"Hn, Siapa anak itu? Mengapa kau membawanya kesini, Dobe? Memang ini rumahmu?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto seperti sedang mengintrogasi seorang pengedar narkoba kelas kakap.

"Namanya Rukia Kuchiki, dia anak yang kutemui di Taman Konoha, kasihan dia ditelantarkan oleh orang tuanya" jawab Naruto " dan aku membawanya kesini untuk hmmm, apa ya... mungkin jalan-jalan, Ruki-chan mau jalan-jalan kan sama kakak?" tambah Naruto plus nyari dukungan ke Rukia yang dibalas anggukkan saja. Soalnya, Sasuke serem sih. "Kau benar, Teme. Ini bukan rumahku, hehe"

"Jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kenapa kau mau tau urusan orang lain?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Hn, tidak. Takutnya Kurama atau siapa pulang kesini dan nanyain kamu kemana" balas Sasuke enteng.

"Oh" Naruto manggut-manggut "Ruki-chan mau kemana?"Yeuh, si Naruto malah nanya ke Rukia, bukannya jawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hmm, boleh tidak kita jalan-jalan ke Konoha Land?" kata Rukia.

"Boleh, kita? Kita itu aku dan Ruki-chan kan?"

"Kakak yang serem itu juga ya... kasihan kalau ditinggal sendiri" ujar Rukia takut-takut.

"Kakak yang serem? Siapa?" tanya Sasuke semakin tajam deh tuh deathglare.

"I-it-itu" ucap Rukia sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Hahaha, Teme kau dibilang serem, hahaha" Naruto tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Urusai! Dobe!" sambil tersenyum dalam hati saat dirinya bisa menikmati tawa seorang bidadari yang Tuhan kirimkan. (gimana caranya senyum dalam hati?)

"hehehe, maaf ya Teme" kata Naruto "Sekarang kita siap-siap, Ayok Ruki-chan kita cari baju yang cocok untukmu" ajak Naruto "Kau juga Teme siap-siap sana!" suruh Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kayak ngusir ayam.

.

.

**Konoha Land, 11:45 WK (Waktu Konoha)**

Taman hiburan yang tak pernah sepi pengunjung dari luar maupun dalam kota, menjadi tujuan Naruto, Sasuke dan Rukia yang ingin jalan-jalan katanya. Yang namanya taman hiburan pasti banyak permainan, seperti bianglala, komedi putar, roller coaster, dan lain-lain.

Salah satu permainan yang author sebut tadi sedang dinaiki oleh mereka, yaitu komedi putar. Tampaknya Rukia dan Naruto sangat menikmati suasana ini, sedangkan Sasuke? Dia tampak senang memperhatikan tingkah Naruto. Yup, author rasa si Sasuke itu sudah jatuh cinta sama Naruto, dari tadi dia gak bosan mandangin Naruto terus. Rukia aja dicuekkin.

Komedi putar tersebut berhenti untuk menurunkan pengunjung dan berputar lagi bersama pengunjung yang baru.

"Kakak, aku senang sekali. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling berharga dalam hidupku!" seru Rukia dengan semangat 45.

"Yup, kapan lagi bisa kesini bareng Ruki-chan dan Teme ini, kan" timpal Naruto.

"Dobe, kamu tidak lapar apa? Ini sudah masuk jam makan siang" tanya Sasuke.

"Ruki-chan ingin makan apa?" tanya Naruto 'Kacang mahal, Ketoprak naek' batin Sasuke. Poor you Sasuke.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau Ramen? aku sangat suka makanan itu, Kak" jawab Rukia.

"Ide yang bagus, aku sangat setuju denganmu, Ramen adalah makanan para dewa" timpal Naruto 'Dewa apayang makan makanan berlemak itu' batin Sasuke. "Baiklah, Teme. Kalau gitu kita makan Ramen saja ya, Please" kata Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

Sempat terpesona oleh Naruto yang mengeluarkan jurus mautnya, akhirnya Sasuke mengiyakan.

Dan tempat yang mereka pilih adalah Ichiraku Ramen. Ichiraku Ramen ini masih berada di dalam kawasan Konoha Land, jadi gak usah jauh-jauh.

"Kamu ingin pesan apa, Ruki-chan?" tanya Naruto ke Rukia dulu baru Sasuke "Aku mau Ramen miso dan jus tomat" kata Rukia 'tomat? Bocah ini suka tomat, impossible'batin Sasuke.

"Sasu-Teme mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto kini ke Sasuke "Hn, Ramen biasa dan jus tomat" jawabnya singkat yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Kak Sasu-Teme ngukitin aku pesan jus tomat. Huh, plagiat" ejek Rukia. "Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" tanya Sasuke naik darah "dan aku bukan plagiat, memangnya didunia ini hanya kau yang suka tomat" tambah Sasuke.

"Hei, kenapa kalian bertengkar. Aku hanya meninggalkan kalian selama 3 menit untuk memesan makanan, bagaimana jika aku meninggalkan kalian untuk waktu yang lama!" nyanyian Naruto yang mampu membuat Sasuke yang seorang Uchiha bisa tunduk.

"Maaf, Kak" ujar bersalah Rukia "Hn," tambah Sasuke . "Iya aku maafin,kok. Mulai sekarang kalian jangan bertengkar lagi ya..."

"Janji" kata Rukia.

"Hn," kata Sasuke singkat, padat dan gak jelas.

"Pesanan Datang!" kata pelayan, memecahkan suasana yang sedikit tidak enak.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap Naruto dan Rukia semangat sedangka Sasuke hanya mengucapkan kata andalannya "Hn,"

.

.

**Kamar Naruto, 20:30 WK (Waktu Konoha)**

**Naruto's POV**

Seperti biasa aku selalu menulis segala hal yang terjadi di hari ini ke dalam diaryku yang tercinta. Mulai kutulis kejadian saat aku bertemu Rukia, lalu saat ke Konoha Land, terus saat di Ichiraku Ramen dimana aku mengutahui bahwa Rukia sangat suka Ramen dan tomat adalah jus favoritnya, sama seperti Sasu-Teme yang sangat suka tomat, bahkan mereka berdua bertengkar hanya demi sebuah tomat. Lucunya muka Sasu-Teme saat itu, aku jadi senyum-senyum gaje kalau mengingatnya.

Blush

Pipiku rasanya terbakar dan kuyakin warnanya semerah tomat kesukaan Sasu-Teme.

Argh! Kenapa malah memikirkan Sasu-Teme!?.

Kejadian yang kutulis lainnya seperti, saat makan malam aku, Sasu- Teme, dan Rukia pulang dari Konoha Land. Ternyata keluarga kami telah menunggu. Saat tau kami pergi bersama sambil bawa Rukia, mereka menyudutkan kami lagi.

Berkata "Bahagianya keluarga baru" atau "Cie...,katanya kau tidak mencintai adikku. Nyatanya kau malah membawa pergi adikku lalu pulang dengan anak itu, sebelah mananya yang kau bilang dulu" tau kan siapa yang bilang, itu tuh si setan merah kalau kata Sasu-Teme. Atau seperti ini "Wah wah wah, ternyata anak ayam sudah memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, ya~ bersama gadis yang pernah ditolaknya mentah-mentah dihadapan keluarganya pula" goda Kak Itachi. Sampai Papa, Mama, Paman Fugaku dan Tante Mikoto ikutan juga menyudutkan kami.

Argh! Maunya mereka apa sih?!.

Tapi, aku bersyukur mereka mau menerima Rukia. Tentunya setelah kujelaskan mengenai asal-usulnya. Tante Mikoto yang sangat bahagia mengasuh anak perempuan alasannya dia belum pernah merawat anak perempuan.

Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke ngapain, ya?

Ih, kenapa aku mikirin Sasuke terus, sih?!

Tunggu, jangan-jangan aku telah- ARGH! Aku bingung harus menyebut perasaan ini dengan apa?

Rasa suka? Bukan.

Rasa sayang? Kurasa juga bukan.

Apa mungkin cinta? Kalau itu aku masih bingung.

Cinta, apa kau Nyata atau Tidak?

Jika kau nyata, tunjukkan aku orangnya...

Semoga saja kamu orangnya, Sasuke...

**End of Naruto's POV**

**Kamar Sasuke, Waktu yang sama dengan kejadian di atas**

**Sasuke's POV**

Hn, aku sedikit bingung dengan perasaanku saat ini. Terutama pada si Dobe itu, kenapa aku merasa nyaman dengannya disertai jantungku yang terus berdebar-debar saat senyumnya tertangkap onyxku.

Padahal, saat aku bersama perempuan-perempuan lainnya aku tak merasakan hal ini. Bahkan, saat aku membuat mereka menangis tersedu sedan aku tak peduli. Berbeda dengan Dobe ini, ketika aku membayangkan dia menangis saja, hati ini seperti teriris katana samurai. Perih, sudah pasti.

Apa ya nama perasaan ini?.

Rasa suka? Bukan.

Rasa sayang? Kurasa juga bukan.

Apa mungkin cinta? Kalau itu aku masih bingung.

Cinta, apa kau Nyata atau Tidak?

Jika kau nyata, tunjukkan aku orangnya...

Semoga saja kamu orangnya, Naruto...

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**To Be Continued..**

Ketemu lagi dengan Khio disisni...

Khio sengaja update kilat, kayaknya 2 minggu ke depan Khio gak bisa update -_- gak usah sedih ya... daripada curcol gak jelas mending bales review

Oke ini balesannya...

**raehyuk98**

syukur deh kalo ada yang suka. Chap ini pendekan dikit, kok.

Masih nunggu? Kuat ya nunggu berdiri di depan hape terus sampe chap ini update?

**Aiko Michishige**

Ini udah update.

Semoga suka...

**UzumakiDesy**

Makasih, udah bilang keren padahal ini biasa aja...

Ini udah dilanjut

Terjawab di chap ini kan?

**Guest **

Typonya ilang kok... dikit doang, hehehe..

ini chap keduanya, moga-moga pada suka..

thanks buat supportnya, merasa semangat lagi..

**Guest**

Makasih dako-chan. Typonya udah kurang bukan brarti ilang, hehe... and jangan panggil itu.. panggil aja Khio..

~ Akhir kata... Review Please... *ojigi*

Review ya Minna-san, Arigatou Gozaimasu.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Blue Sky

Rated : T kemungkinan gak bisa naik, karena harga bbm sudah turun(?)

Disclaimer : Khio akui Naruto dan seluruh temannya punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Satu lagi, disini Khio pinjem Rukia Kuchiki dari anime disebrang blok sana, besok Khio balikkin,kok.

Genre : Romance, Family and little Angst

Author : Khioneizys

Cast : Sasuke, FEM Naruto ( Naruto dan Naruko itu beda).

Summary : "Aku tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Walaupun kau berada jauh di langit sana"/ "Teme, aku di sini" / "Apakah kau melihatku?"/ "Apakah kau merasakannya, Dobe?" / "JAWAB AKU!" / " AKU MEMBENCIMU! JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU LAGI!" /"Kenapa Tuhan? Kau tak adil!"/ Bad Summary/ Gender Switch/ **SasufemNaru**/ Nebar Typos... ^_^/ EYD Ancur/ AU/ Bahasa Slang ada sedikit.

Don't Like Don't Read

**Happy Reading**

**Previous Chapter 2**

Apa ya nama perasaan ini?.

Rasa suka? Bukan.

Rasa sayang? Kurasa juga bukan.

Apa mungkin cinta? Kalau itu aku masih bingung.

Cinta, apa kau Nyata atau Tidak?

Jika kau nyata, tunjukkan aku orangnya...

**Chapter 3 : Aku Tau Jawabannya**

**Ruang Makan Keluarga Uchiha, 06:30 WK (Waktu Konoha)**

Sarapan pagi ini terasa berbeda karena ada satu anggota tambahan yang mulai hari ini akan ada member baru keluarga ini. Anak terseut adalah Rukia Kuchiki yang kemarin dibawa Naruto dan Sasuke jalan-jalan ke Konoha Land.

Terlihat sekali bahwa Rukia sangat menikmati suasana baru tersebut dan mereka juga terlihat senang saat beberapa tingkah lucu Rukia berhasil tertangkap oleh mata mereka.

"Hari ini, kita akan menuju ke Kyoto untuk menemui teman Ayah dan Minato, untuk membahas tentang kerjasama perusahaan kami" kata Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga sekaligus tuan rumah.

"Kenapa kami juga ikut? Bukankah biasanya kalian saja tanpa kami?" tanya Menma.

"Sekalian kita liburan, Menma. Jarang-jarang kita bisa berlibur bersama, bukan begitu Itachi?" Jawab Minato sekaligus meminta persetujuan kepada Itachi dan dijawab anggukkan oleh orang yang ditanya tadi.

"Ruki-chan ikutkan, Papa?" kali ini Naruto bertanya.

"Sudah pasti" jawab Minato.

"Kita akan berangkat pukul sembilan nanti, persiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan dan diri kalian" ujar Mikoto.

"Siap!" jawab Naruto, Sasuke, Kurama, Menma, Itachi dan Rukia kompak sambil hormat pula.

.

.

.

**Halaman Rumah Keluarga Uchiha, 09:00 WK (Waktu Konoha)**

Halaman yang luasnya minta ampun dan dikelilingi pohon-pohon yang berasal dari berbagai jenis dari berbagai negara. Menjadikannya sangat indah untuk sekedar dipandang oleh ini terhubung langsung dengan garasi yang isinya mobil-mobil mewah semua.

Berjejer empat buah mobil sport mewah. Mobil-mobil tersebut akan digunakan pemiliknya masing-masing menuju Kyoto.

Mobil paling depan dengan warna mobil hitam metalik diisi oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto, dibelakangnya mobil berwarna merah menyala diisi oleh Minato dan Kushina, dibaris ketiga sebuah mobil berwarna orange dengan aksen sakura merah milik Kurama ditumpangi oleh Kurama, Itachi dan Menma, mobil terakhir adalah mobil Sasuke yang berwarna biru dongker ditumpangi Sasuke, Naruto dan Rukia.

Satu-persatu mobil tersebut meninggalkan rumah keluarga Uchiha menuju Kyoto.

**Didalam mobil Minato dan Kushina, 20 menit setelah keberangkatan.**

"Anata, seperti bernostalgia, ya. Dulukan, Anata sering sekali mengajakku kencan ke Kyoto" kata Kushina menerawang jauh kenangan-kenangan manis saat dirinya dan Minato muda.

"Kamu benar, Kushi-chan. Tak terasa ya sekarang kita telah memiliki tiga orang anak yang beranjak dewasa" timpal Minato

Tinggalkan pasangan yang sedang bernostalgia, kita pindah ke mobil Fugaku dan Mikoto.

**Didalam mobil Fugaku dan Mikoto, waktu yang sama.**

"Anata?" tanya Mikoto

"Hn, apa sayang" jawab Fugaku. (author baru tau kalo om Fuga bisa romantis juga*dicincangFugaku*)

"Jarang-jarang kita bisa berduaan, ya?"

"Hn," balas Fugaku walaupun terkesan dingin, tangan kanan Fugaku merangkul Mikoto posesif bukti ia setuju dengan ucapan istri tercintanya.

Ingin pindah ke mobil lain tidak? Disini terlalu romantis, bagaimana jika kita lihat kedalam mobil Kurama, Itachi dan Menma.

**Didalam mobil Kurama, Itachi dan Menma, waktu yang berbeda beberapa menit.**

"Hei, Ku! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sadis begitu dari tadi?" kata Menma melihat adiknya yang tebar-tebar senyum psyco.

"Aku dapat rencana bagus untuk 'mereka'" ucap Kurama sembari memekarkan seringai sadis.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi penasaran dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang 'mereka'.

"Begini-blablablablabla" jelas Kurama kepada Itachi dan Menma.

"Bagaimana, setuju tidak?"

"Hn,/Setuju!" jawab mereka.

**Didalam mobil Sasuke, Naruto dan Rukia, waktu yang sama seperti diatas.**

Brr..

"Ne, Teme. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merinding ya, seperti ada yang membicarakan kita. Apa kamu merasakannya?" tanya Naruto

"Hn, kamu benar Dobe , kukira kamu beneran DOBE ternyata sedikit pintar ya~" canda Sasuke.

"Teme!" teriak Naruto sambil memukul pundak Sasuke.

"Sakit, Dobe!"

"Kakak kita akan jalan-jalan bersama lagikan?" tanya Rukia.

"Yup, kita akan ke Kyoto, kota yang amat sangat indah" jawab Naruto.

"Hn, dan disana banyak tomat tapi tomat itu hanya untukku kamu tidak dibagi" goda Sasuke.

"Kakak jahat! Masa aku tidak dikasih tomat!" protes Rukia.

Mereka terus berdebat diselingi beberapa candaan dan tawa riang hingga mereka sampai ke Kyoto.

**Vila Keluarga Namikaze, Kyoto, Hari Berikutnya.**

"Hoam" seseoang dengan asiknya menguaap saat matahari dengan isengnya masuk ke kamar dan membangunkan dirinya.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya sosok tersebut kepada dirinya sendiri. Sosok itu memliki rambut pirang panjang dan mata safir yang sangat cerah.

"Jam 6:20, Dobe" jawab seseorang dengan suara baritone khas pria. "Hmm, jam 6:20 ya?, Thanks yo Teme" ucap Naruto berterimakasih sambil menegok ke sebrang kasur yang ternyata di huni oleh makhluk menyebalkan sepanjang abad berkepala pantat ayam.

Loading 1%

Loading 5%

Loadong 20%

Loading 39%

Loading 67%

Loading 89%

Loading 99%

Loading 99,999%

Blush. Pipi Naruto serasa seperti bara api di bawah sate pak ****. Panas dan merah.

"HUWA!, BAGAIMANA KAU BISA ADA DISINI, TEME!?" teriakan sekaliber bom atom yang pernah diluncurkan prajurit AS ke Hiroshima dan Nagasaki pada tanggal 6 dan 9 Agustus 1945.

"Berisik, Dobe!. Rukia bisa bangun karena teriakan cemprengmu itu!"protes Sasuke sambil melindungi telinganya menggunakan telapak tangan, setelah dirasa sedikit tenang Sasuke mulai menenangkan Rukia yang mulai terganggu akibat nyanyian Naruto (ckckck, Saskey sudah nyaman rupanya dengan profesi seorang ayah, so sweeett!) yang mengalahkan indahnya penyanyi seriosa terkemuka.

"Eh? Ruki-chan tidur disini?" tanya Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lalu ditangkaplah oleh sepasang safirnya seorang anak kecil berambut hitam sebahu tengah tertidur sedikit pulas abisnya tadi diganggu sama ledakan bom atom sih*dirasengan*.

"Hn, dia tidur bersama **kita**" jawab Sasuke sembari merekahnya sebuah seringai di wajah porselennya. 'sepertinya mengerjai dobe-**ku** ini ada baiknya juga' batin Sasuke tertawa setan+iblis shinigami 7980

Ki-

Loading 15%

Loading 55%

Loading 69%

Loading 76%

Loading 84%

Loading 98%

Loading 99,9789%

Blush again

Pipi tan Naruto seketika memerah ketika loading di otaknya yang rada rada selesai.

"WHAT THE-hmpph" maki Naruto terhalangi oleh tangan kanan Sasuke yang menyumpal mulutnya, setelah mengerti apa yang anaeh dengan kalimat terakhir Sasuke.

"Kau ingin membangunkan seluruh penghuni vila ini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke plus deathglare cup instannt, tersedia di toko terdekat rumah Anda, pastikan Anda membawa uang ingat uang bukan daun nangka. Bek tu de setori.

"Hmmpphh" balas Naruto gak jelas tapi gerak kepala yang geleng-geleng disko menjawab 'tidak,Teme' dan Sasuke yakin sebutan Teme nempel erat disitu.

"Kalau begitu jangan teriak, Dobe. Janji ?" tanya Sasuke, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

Safir bertemu Onyx

'Ternyata Dobe sangat cantik dan Manis'

'Ternyata Teme sangat tampan'

Secara, mereka saling tatap-menatap versi intens. Mengagumi wajah lawan masing-masing

"Kakak sedang apa?" sebuah pertanyaan polos dari anak polos yang masih bingung terhadap ada yang dilakukan dua orang yang dipanggil kakak oleh bocah polos tersebut berhasil merusak adegan romance Sasunaru

Bagi Naruto, Rukia adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari setan berwujud iblis yang sebenarnya adalah raja neraka yang suka menaruh buntut unggas di kepalanya.

Sedangkan bagi Sasuke, Rukia adalah malaikat polos yang tak berdosa saking tak berdosanya sampai membuat setan berwujud iblis yang sebenarnya raja neraka yang suka menaruh buntut unggas di kepalanya ini menjadi Ichigo Kurosaki dari anime tetangga dalam wujud wizard-nya yang siap menyantap hollow yang ada didepannya dan menembakkan mertubi-tubi peluru layaknya Ramboo kalau perlu beberapa pukulan yang dapat melarikan Anda ke UGD di rumah sakit terdekat seperti Muhammad Ali. Alias KESEL kuadrat sama Rukia yang telah menggangu pagi indahnya bersama makhluk Tuhan paling imut.

"Tidak ada yang kami lakukan, hanya saja Do-Kak Naru mu itu kelilipan, jadilah Kakak meniup matanya" elak Sasuke seenak jidad Sakura yang jidadnya selebar GBK *plakk*

"Yup itu benar, cepat kamu mandi Ruki-chan kita pasti ditunggu mereka semua di bawah" timpal Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Rukia dan itu berhasil.

**Ruang Makan, Vila Keluarga Namikaze, 07:00 Waktu setempat**

**15 menit sebelum SasuNaruRuki datang**

"Ehm, boleh minta perhatiannya semua, kita adakan rapat dadakan dengan tema 'rencana menyatukan Sasunaru'" Itachi memulai rapat dadakan.

"Oh, Ok Ita-kun. Apa rencananya?" kata MinaKushi penasaran di sabut rasa penasaran dari pasangan FugaMiko.

"Kurama akan menjelaskannya, silahkan Kurama"

"Jadi, saat sasunaru kesini yang akan kita lakukan adalah- psstsppsttt pssstttppppssstt"

"Gimana?" tanya Menma

"Bagus, jika di tambah ini- blablabla" usul Fugaku (tumben lo mau susah2 ngusulin pendapat)

"Setuju?"

"Setuju, Komandan!"

**15 menit kemudian**

Sarapan dimulai dengan aura yang apa ya namanya, sedikt mencekam mungkin? Kenapa? Karena, semua pasang mata memandang kearah Sasuke dan Naruto.

What happened with Sasunaru?

Jawabannya karena, saat mereka (sasunaru + rukia) turun dari kamar **mereka**, sesampainya mereka di meja makan, mereka dihadiah tujuh pasang deathglare.

Seketika Naruto menundukkan kepala'i'm so scared, help me!' batin Naruto mencari pertolongan sayangnya, gak ada yang mau nolongin, hehe.

Sedangkan Sasuke, sama seperti Naruto dia berusaha mencari pertolongan dari kejamnya deathglare. Walaupun,Sasuke sering menerima maupun mengirim deathglare dari anggota keluarganya tetap saja tujuh deathglare langsung secara bersamaan membuatnya membatu seketika.

Yang cengo di situasi ini hanya Rukia seorang. So, karena dia masih kecil dan gak mengerti apa yang dimaksud detahglare dan bagaimana rupanya. Hanya memandang yang melempar deathglare dan yang menerima detahglare bergantian.

"K-ke-kena-kenapa?" Sasuke memberanikan diri bertanya karena menurutnya ada yang salah 'Apa maksud deathglare itu semua? Aku dan Dobe plus rukia baru turun dan langsung di berondong oleh deathglare mereka?!' batin Sasuke bertanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Minato penuh selidik.

"Mau makan, Pa" jawab Naruto enteng.

"Bukan, maksudku, Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam, huh?" Minato bertanya dengan penekanan dienam kata terakhir.

"Tidur, memangnya apa lagi?" jawab atau bertanya si Sasuke ini, huh? Author kan bingung mau nulis keterangan lo apa.

"Tidur?" beo Itachi sambil menangkat alisnya.

"Hn, Iya, kalau tak percaya tanya saja si Dobe itu"

Smirk mereka mengembang setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke "Benarkah itu, Naruto?" tanya Kushina dengan senyum manis.

"Hmm, benar, Ma" jawab Naruto ringan ditambah anggukkan kepala.

"Fuga-kun, adakan resepsi pernikahan secepatnya!" perintah Mikoto yang didukung oleh Minato, Kushina, Itachi, Menma, dan Kurama lewat anggukkan kepal.

"Pernikahan?" beo Naruto spontan "Siapa?" tambah Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya gegara tidak mengerti.

"Ya, pernikahan kalianlah, masa pernikahan Mama dan Papa" Kushina menanggapinya enteng.

"Ka-kami!?" teriak Sasuke dan Naruto kompakan.

Lalu mereka saling pandang, "TIDAKKKK! AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU TEME/DOBE!"

'Khukhukhu, mereka kompak sekali' batin Mikoto dan Kushina

'Fufufu, jarang-jarang aku melihat otoutou/Sasuke seperti itu' batin Itachi, Minato, Kurama dan Fugaku

'Hahaha, mereka hahaha aduh perutku sakit gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa, hahaha' batin Menma.

**Danau di Vila Keluarga Namikaze, 08:00 Waktu setempat**

**Naruto's POV**

Damn! Apa-apaan mereka?!. Seenaknya saja menuduh kami yang tidak-tidak. Pake segala dinikahin pula.

Sekarang, aku sedang memaki sepuas hati, dan mengasingkan diri dari keluarga kami yang seenak jidadnya main adakan pernikahan.

Masalahnya apa coba?

Cuma karena salah paham doang. Yang dijawab Sasuke dengan tidur ya memang tidur dalam artian sebenarnya bukannya yang itu...

Argh!. Kulemparkan kerikil kecil de dalam danau yang warna airnya seindah batu emerlad.

Pluk

"Kesel! Kesel! Kesel! Apa lagi besok?! HAH!" lebih banyak lagi kecikil kecil ke arah danau.

Pluk

"Awww!"

Eh? 'Awww?' perasaan aku lemparnya ke danau deh, masa danau bisa ngomong 'Awww'. Jangan-jangan kena kepala orang. Gawat aku!

Kudekati arah suaranya, saat aku berhasil menemukan orangnya. Aku berharap nyawaku ditarik shinigami sekarang juga.

Why?

Karena, yang menjadi korban pelemparan kerikilku adalh si Teme itu. Exactly, TEME THE BIG TROUBLE MAGNET OF MY LIFE!. Once again, TEME si UCHIHA sedeng itu yang menganggap pernikahan yang akan terjadi karena salah paham itu santai saja dan SETUJU. Readers sekalian, dia bilang SETUJU!

I wanna go to Hell, NOW!

**End of Naruto's POV**

"Dobe? Kau yang melemparku tadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada naik tige per empat oktaf alias rada marah. Dibalas anggukan kecil dari Naruto.

"Hn, kalau begitu-" ucap Sasuke sengaja digantung di pohon rambutan maaf salah deskripsi kita balik ke cerita.

**DANGER!**

Semacan alarm pendeteksi kebahayaan (bukan kebakaran) dalam diri Naruto berbunyi keras sekali. "Ka-kalau begitu apa Teme?" tanya Naruto sedikit takut.

"Kalau begitu kau ku beri hukuman, dan hukumannya adalah-" lagi Sasuke gantungin pernyataanya dibelakang pintu kamar(salah, pokoknya kalimat sasuke sengaja dia gantung biar greget katannya).

"Hu-hukuman a-apa?" Naruto makin ketakutan saja, bung. Lihat saja dia mulai mandi keringat dingin lalu nadanya pun sudah terbatako (bosen bata mulu).

"Hukumannya adalah... temani aku duduk disini, Dobe" pinta atau suruh Sasuke ya? Terserah reader maunya apa intinya sasuke minta Naruto menemaninya duduk melihat danau, buktinya Sasuke menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelah nya.

Reaksi Naruto? Yeah, dia cengo dengan tidak elitnya mangap-mangap kayak ikan kekurangan air. 'lucu juga muka Dobe kalo lagi cengo' batin Sasuke error.

"Maukan? Kalau tidak mau kau harus mau!" ini pemaksaan teriak Naruto dalam pikirannya.

'HAH?! Gw kira hukumannya apa, gak taunya cuman nemenin duduk doang' batin Naruto tercengang "Iya deh~".

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin disebelah Sasuke "Kenapa kau kesini, Teme?"

"Hn, Menyediri saja, Kau Dobe?"

"Aku kesal sama mereka, Teme" keluh Naruto, emang iseng ya tangannya, beberapa ranting disekitar Naruto dipatahin terus dilempar sembarangan. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah lucu Naruto saat kesal hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dibibirnya dan tersenyum lebar dihatinya...

"Lupakan apa yang mereka katakan, belum tentu itu semua benar. Bukankah, mereka suka menyudutkan kita"

"Hmmm, kau ada benarnya juga, Teme" kata Naruto berhenti mematahkan ranting diganti menyobek beberapa daun kering disekitarnya. "Ne, Teme?".

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin pulang"

"Ayo, ini sudah hampir jam setengah sepuluh, aku harus menemani Ayah dan Aniki rapat"

Dan mereka pergi meninggalkan danau yang indah layaknya sepasang kekasih yang habis kencan, khukhukhu *author ketawa jahat*.

**Beranda Vila Keluarga Namikaze, waktu yang sama.**

Kurama, Menma dan Itachi sedang merumpi ala emak-emak arisan *ditsukiyomi+dibijuudama+dirasengan* Author tepar, cerita selesai. Oke, becanda... cerita lanjut,kok... Mereka sedang mendiskusikan rencana – rencana selanjutnya. Terlihat dari seringai yang mekar diwajah mereka, kelihatannya rencana selanjutnya sangat 'luarbiasa'.

Pindah tempat yuk~. Kita ke tempat Rukia. Kita lihat apa yang Rukia lakukan bersama Mikoto dan Kushina di taman belakang yang penuh bunga-bunga~.

Ayo! Buruan nanti ketauan sama trio kwek-kwek *ditsukiyomi+dibijuudama+dirasengan lagi* tepar lagi, cerita tamat. Tapi, bo'ong. Cekidot!

**Taman belakang di vila keluarga Namikaze, 15 menit sesudah waktu yang diatas.**

Rukia, gadis kecil berambut hitam sebahu sedang mengejar-ngejar seekor kelinci yang memang dipelihara di vila ini. Nampaknya, Rukia sangat menyukai kelinci.

Selain Rukia, ada juga Mikoto dan Kushina yang menonton aksi Rukia sambil menyesap teh hijau.

"Hosh- aku lelah, baa-san... hosh"ucap Rukia engan nafas terputus-putus karena kelelahan. "Kalau begitu, sini Ruki-chan" suruh Mikoto antusias. Mikoto mengusap pelan dahi bercucuran keringat Rukia. "Ne, kau sangat semangat sekali semenjak ada Rukia, Miko-chan" kata Kushina.

"Hn, akhirnya aku bisa merawat anak perempuan juga, Kushi-chan. Ini sebuah anugrah" jawab Mikoto. "Hm, Ruki-chan ingin makan apa nanti?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hmmm," gumam Rukia sambil memasang pose berpikir ala detektif "Bagaimana kalau Ramen dan Jus tomat"

"Ruki-chan suka Ramen?" Kushina yang mendengar kata Ramen langsung semangat 45.

"Iya, baa-san."

"Kalau begitu, kita belanja bahan-bahannya, ayo Ruki-chan, Miko-chan~"

Time skip aja ya.. capek author ngetiknya (reader:kalo gtu gak usah jadi author/ author: pundung).

**Ruang Makan, 12:00 waktu setempat**

Menu makan siang kali ini adalah Ramen. Tentu saja, para Namikaze menyambutnya dengan sangat senang hati,well ramen merupakan makan favorit mereka. Berbeda dengan Namikaze, para Uchiha menyabutnya dengan trademark mereka 'Hn'.

"Enak tidak ramnenya?" tanya Kushina, karena dia yang membuatnya dengan bantuan Rukia dan Naruto.

"Selalu enak jika itu buatan Mama!/Kushi-chan!" sahut mereka(Namikaze)

"Hn, jus tomat lebih enak" celoteh Sasuke sambil menyeruput jus tomatnya.

"Kak Sasu-Teme kan itu jus aku.. punya kakak sudah habis, sini!" ternyata jus tersebut milik Rukia yang diklaim oleh Sasuke, lebih tepatnya lagi diambil paksa.

"Tidak mau, kamu kan sudah tadi"

"Kakak~ kemarikan jusnya~ please" renggek Rukia.

"Tidak"

"Huh, pokoknya aku gak mau tidur sama kakak"

"Siapa yang mau juga tidur denganmu?"

"Ada"

"Siapa?"

"Kak Naru-chan, whee"

"Naruto kan tidur denganku-" 'astaga naga bonar jadi 2. Apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan!' batin Sasuke. Rupanya Sasuke keceplosan.

Blush

Bersamaan dengan munculnya rona merah dipipi mereka. Tiga buah seringai bermekaran di wajah trio kwek-kwek *plakk* maksud author trio iseng.

"Ekhm! Apa pertengkaran kalian telah selesai? Jika sudah, mari kita lanjutkan makannya" putus Fugaku. Karena Fugaku kelaparan habis rapat.

**Kamar Naruto, 20 menit kemudian**

**Naruto's POV**

Aku sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Kak Kurama, Menma-nii, dan Ita-nii tadi. Mengapa mereka terlihat seperti sengaja sekali memanipulasi situasi serta kondisi agar kami, aku dan Teme terjebak dalam perangkapnya.

Ada satu hal yang janggal, namun, aku tak tau apa? Mungkin benar kata Sasuke-Teme kalau aku sedikit Dobe. Tapi aku tidak setuju disebut begitu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasu-Teme.. aku makin bingung dengan perasaanku. Setiap aku berada didekatnya, dapat kurasakan jantungku berdetak seperti mau pecah. Kuharap tidak pecah beneran, coba saja kalau pecah aku tidak punya jantung cadangan dan itu berbahaya..

Jika dipikir-pikir Sasuke sangat tampan dan baik walau terlalu menyebalkan. Entah ide siapa, kami disatukan di satu kamar yang sama. Untungnya ada Rukia, kalau tidak tambah bahaya.

Tak sabar saat tau bagaimana muka Sasu-Teme saat tertidur. Apakah mengangga lebar? Atau ileran? Atau pose tampan yang damai dan tenang?

Blush, pipiku memanas.. kurasa aku menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku tentang rasaini.

Cinta.

Tepat sekali salah sembilan kali, Aku telah jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke. Kurahap aku masih memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk menyatakannya.

**End of Naruto's POV**

**Tempat trio kwek-kwek*plak* ok, ganti jadi trio iseng, waktu yang sama.**

"Menma?"mpanggil Kurama.

"Kak, Kurama" koreksi Menma.

"It's not important" balas Kurama.

"Hfft, ya sudahlah, sekarang apa yang penting, adikku sayang?"

"Menurutku, reaksi Naruto saat kita pojokkan menandakan bahwa dia jatuh hati pada adikmu, Chi-keriput"

"Hn, kalau reaksi Sasuke?"

"Sepertinya masih dipertengahan antara jatuh atau belum. Habisnya, si pantat ayam itu sangat apik dalam menyembunyikan ekspresinya, hah~" jelas Menma.

"Bagaimana jika kita rencanakan 'plan B'?" tanya Kurama.

"Boleh, tapi tak apakah?" tanya Menma balik.

"Hn, 80 % resikonya gagal" timpal Itachi.

"Kita coba saat keadaan mendesak saja, gimana?"

"Hn/Ok!"

**TBC...**

Hehehe, tidak bosankan dengan Khio yang rada aneh ini? Kali ini ficnya di pendekkin dan updatenya rada molor... tapi, udah Khio kasih oneshoot 'Cinta Yang Salah' kan? Kalau sudah baca dan review di fic CYS maupun di sini Khio ucapin Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san.. semoga pada gak jamuran nunggunya...

Daripada banyak bacot, mending Khio bales review:


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Blue Sky

Rated : T / T+?

Disclaimer : Selamanya bukan milik Khio. Mereka semua milik om Masashi Kishimoto...

Paman Tite Kubo, Khio pinjem Rukia, janji gak akan lecet. Aku bungkus, kok pake plastik higienis, om... pinjem ya...^^

Genre : Romance, Family and little Angst

Author : Khioneizys

Cast : Sasuke, FEM Naruto ( Naruto dan Naruko itu berbeda).

Summary : "Aku tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Walaupun kau berada jauh di langit sana"/ "Teme, aku di sini" / "Apakah kau melihatku?"/ "Apakah kau merasakannya, Dobe?" / "JAWAB AKU!" / " AKU MEMBENCIMU! JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU LAGI!" /"Kenapa Tuhan? Kau tak adil!"/ Bad Summary/ Gender Switch/ **SasufemNaru**/ Nebar Typos... ^_^/ EYD Ancur berkeping-keping/ AU/ Bahasa Slang ada sedikit.

**Warning : fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan kantuk berlebih, EYD yang Anda anut sudah benar menjadi sesat, menambah wawasan Anda tentang ke-gaje-an author, penyebaran typos yang author lakukan menyebabkan mata Anda berair, merah dan berkantung, serta kantong kering!**

"..." talk

'...' mind

"_italic" percakapan lewat walkie talkie_

**...blablablablabla... menyatakan tempat/ point of view**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~**

**Previous Chapter 3 :**

"Menma?" panggil Kurama.

"Kak, Kurama" koreksi Menma.

"It's not important" balas Kurama.

"Hfft, ya sudahlah, sekarang apa yang penting, adikku sayang?"

"Menurutku, reaksi Naruto saat kita pojokkan menandakan bahwa dia jatuh hati pada adikmu, Chi-keriput"

"Hn, kalau reaksi Sasuke?"

"Sepertinya masih dipertengahan antara jatuh atau belum. Habisnya, si pantat ayam itu sangat apik dalam menyembunyikan ekspresinya, hah~" jelas Menma.

"Bagaimana jika kita rencanakan 'plan B'?" tanya Kurama.

"Boleh, tapi tak apakah?" tanya Menma balik.

"Hn, 80 % resikonya gagal" timpal Itachi.

"Kita coba saat keadaan mendesak saja, gimana?"

"Hn/Ok!"

**Chapter 4 : Rencana Trio Kwek-kwek *plakkk* Iseng maksud author Part I**

**Kamar Naruto, Keesokan Siang Hari...**

Siang kali ini tidak seperti siang-siang biasanya, dikarenakan sang raja siang tampaknya malu-malu bersembunyi di balik awan-awan gendut. Menjadikan para penghuni vila keluarga Namikaze yang berada di Kyoto ini mager.

"Kak Naru... temani aku, yuk.." Rukia meminta Naruto untuk menemaninya ke suatu tempat.

"Sama Kak Sasu-Teme saja sana... aku mager" tolak Naruto halus dan melimpahkannya kepada ayam yang tak bersalah.

"Kak Sasu-Teme, temani aku ya~ please" rengek Rukia.

"Hn, aku mager" jawaban Sasuke sama seperti Naruto.

"Aish... kenapa pada mager sih? Aku heran" protes Rukia kesal

"Ya sudah sini aku temani, kau mau kemana?" luluh juga hati Sasuke.

"Ke taman ya.. aku ingin memetik bunga" kata Rukia. Dan mereka pergi ke taman yang ada di belakang vila, meninggalkan Naruto yang mager sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

**Tok..Tok..Tokk...**

"Naru.. kau ada di dalam?" tanya seseorang dari luar. 'Ih, siapa sih? Gak tau rasanya meger banget ya? Kukutuk siapapun kau itu jadi batu' batin Naruto kesel ngutuk-ngutuk lagi, kalo kena sendiri gimana tuh...

**TOK!...TOK!...TOK!..**

Lagi. Terdengar bunyi ketukan eh.. salah maksudnya gedoran kencang banget suaranya udah kayak densus 88 yang lagi nyergap teroris aja. Dengan males kuadrat Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya tadi, menghampiri si-penggedor pintu- yang entah siapa, author juga gak tau.

Dibukanya pelan – pelan pintu kamar sambil memaki dalam hati siapa saja yang ganggu hari magernya (?). "Cih, gak tau orang mager apa ya? Siapa si-

Belum selesai Naruto memaki siapa yang ganggu hari magernya, pintu yang baru aja kunci grendelnya di lepas langsung didorong oleh orang yang diluar. Mengakibatkan bunyi **Brukk **yang dahsyat.

"Adawww... sakit tau!" protes Naruto, dia terdorong pintu yang tak bersalah, sehingga pantatnya bercumbu dengan lantai kayu yang dingin. "Hehehe, gomen ne Naru-chan. Papa numpang sembunyi dulu ya..." ternyata si-penggedor adalah Minato Namikaze alias Papanya sendiri secara langsung Naruto telah memaki dan mengutuki Papanya yang telah membesarkan dan membiayai hidupnya hingga kini. Anak durhaka *Khio geleng2 disko*.

'Mati aku, kalo Papa tau aku ngutuk dia jadi batuk gimana? Trus kalo Papa beneran jadi batu, siapa yang kerja cari uang? Kalo gak ada yang cari uang, gimana nasib diriku... gimana nasib diriku tanpa ramen-chan tercinta.. huuu...' batin Naruto mikir yang enggak-enggak. Akhirnya sadar juga kau, nak.

"Emangnya kenapa Papa sampe ngumpet-ngumpet? Lagi maen petak umpet ya? Ckckck, Masa kecil kurang bahagia" tanya Naruto diakhiri komen yang nge-jleb di ujungnya.

"Ngumpet dari Rukia, dia minta ditemani ke danau didepan. Papa mager banget hari ini" Like father like daugther, kayaknya ungkapan itu cocok banget buat pasangan Papa dan Anak ini. Author aja ampe geleng2 disko lagi liatnya.

"Hfft, terserah Papa deh, Naru juga mager" balas Naruto males.

**Kamar Trio Iseng, waktu yang bersamaan**

Trio iseng sebut saja begitu. Berbanding lurus dengan namanya, mereka terdiri dari tiga orang dengan kapasitas ke-isengan yang luar biasa hingga bendungan katulampa tidak dapat menampung ke-isengan salah satu dari anggota trio iseng ini. Menjadi salah satu penyebab banjir di Jakarta.

Rupanya ada rapat part II, lihat saja sendiri eh salah maksudnya baca saja sendiri. Menma, Kurama, dan Itachi yang merupakan anggota trio ini sedang duduk melingkar dengan tatapan serius. Banyak pendapat yang diutarakan Kurama, kadang-kadang juga disanggah oleh Menma dan Itachi. Terus begitu hingga gunung krakatau pindah ke kutub utara.

Tak jarang adu pendapat berubah menjadi perang dunia ketiga yang keseringan dilancarkan oleh kubu Kurama ke kubu Itachi, dengan segala kekuatan yang ada dia kembali dari langit semoga kehidupaan jadi lebih baik~ *plakk*(ok, salah deskripsiin. Kita ulang lagi). Dengan segala kekuatan yang ada, Menma berusaha keras memisahkan mereka sebelum meletusnya perang dunia ketiga.

Lama adalah kata yang tepat untuk membahas rencana yang mereka susun sedemikian rupa hingga terbentuklah sebuah rencana yang sangat perfect menurut mereka.

"Kita eksekusi sekarag?" tanya Menma dengan semangat 45 dan tatapan mata layaknya aljogo yang diperintahkan Raja untuk menebas seluruh kepala yang ada dihadapanya. Creepy~.

"Baiklah, Kurama. Kau persiapkan seluruh 'bahan dan alat'" ucap Itachi yang dibalas sebuah anggukan dari Kurama.

"Kau, Menma. Siapkan 'pemeran utama' dalam 'drama' ini" kata Itachi lagi. Dan lagi-lagi hanya di balas anggukan dari Menma.

"Kau ngapain, dong Chi-put?" sela Kurama.

"Aku" tunjuk Itachi pada dirinya sendiri. "Iya, ngapain?" tanya Kurama gak sabaran.

"Aku akan mempersiapkan 'tempat eksekusi' plus mengurus 'si pengganggu cilik'" jawab Itachi. Tiga buah seringai sadis terpampang nyata di wajah tampan, rupawan dan keriputan(?) milik trio iseng.

"Lakasanakan!" ucap trio iseng kompak. Lalu, pergi sesuai tugas yang sudah dibagi rata.

**Dengan Kurama, 30 menit kemudian...**

Apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya mempersiapkan seluruh 'bahan dan alat' yang akan digunakan untuk 'acara eksekusi' nanti. Seperti, ini.. itu... yang disana.. sudah.. jangan sampai bocor ke yang laen awas lo ya! Gw bikin lo hidup sengsara kayak di neraka! (set dah si abang, marah2 aja... cpt tua lo. Lagipula gimna mau bocorin ke yang laen kalo 'bahan dan alatnya' aja cman di asih tunjuk doang. Mana tau bentuknya)

**Dengan Itachi, waktu yang sama...**

Apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Hn, ini sangat rahasia. Jadi, kalian tidak boleh tau. Termasuk kau author... (sompret, author sendiri didepak. Gak gw gaji lo)

**Dengan Menma, waktu yang sama juga...**

Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Bukan sebuah kegiatan yang perlu kalian ketahui. Hanya seperti menyulap si tomboy jadi cinderella dan si dingin menjadi pangeran hangat. Namun, ini rada susah karena dua orang ini. Yang satu mager banget. yang satu lagi hn-hn doang. Hfft, sabar Menma, orang sabar gajinya besar. (apa hubungannya?)

**Malam harinya.. sekitar jam 19:00 waktu setempat..**

"_Rebung kepada Gagak. Keadaan disini sedikit tidak terkendali, dikarenakan Tomboy susuah memakai 'bahan dan alat' itu. Ganti" _sebuah laporan lewat walkie talkie dari seseorang yang berkode Rebung kepada seseorang yang juah disana berkode Gagak.

"_Gagak kepada Rebung. Selesaikan secepatnya, akan kukirim bantuan" _balas seseorang berkode Gagak.

"_Roger!" _dan sambungan terputus.

**Tempat yang lain, waktu yang sama...**

"_Gagak kepada Rubah. Rebung butuh bantuan segera meluncur ke lokasi. Ganti" _terdengar sebuah perintah yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang jauh disana berkode Gagak kepada seseorang yang sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan baju-baju yang entah apa gunanya nanti. Seseorang itu dipanggil dengan kode Rubah.

"_Rubah kepada Gagak. Meluncur ke TKP dalam 15 menit" _jawab seseorang berkode Rubah lalu memutuskan jaringan komunikasi mereka.

**15 menit kemudian...**

"Menma-nii! Apa maksudnya dengan menggunakan ini, huh? Kau ingin membunuhku?!" disemprot bagai tamanam di taman belakang. Naruto marah besar hanya karena disuruh sang kakak untuk memakai 'sesuatu'. Kira-kira apa ya 'sesuatu' itu?

Ternyata yang di bawa Menma adalah gaun malam. Sebuah gaun berwarna biru muda yang sangat indah dihiasi beberapa kerlap-kerlip yang lucu. Gaun tersebut memiliki panjang hingga mata kaki. Dan dibagian bahu diselempangkan sebuah selendang sutra berwarna hitam. Kontras sekali. Oh, jangan lupa. Sepasang highheels berwarna hitam dengan beberapa bulu-bulu warna putih yang menghiasi sepatu tersebut.

Cantik sekali, Menma saja pangling. Itu adiknya apa bidadari jatuh dari surga, trus nyangkut di sini?.

"I-imouto, kau cantik sekali. Sekarang saatnya kita mengurus rambutmu. ayolah, kau tidak akan terbunuh hanya karena mengenakan dress dan high heels. Jika kau terbunuh dengan cara seperti itu. Kujamin, seluruh nenek moyang keluarga Namikaze akan ber-hacep-ria di dalam kuburan sana" jelas Menma panjang × lebar × tinggi ÷ dua.

"Iya deh, tapi Menma-nii. Kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto setelah mulai sedikit menerima. Kakak adalah pawang bagi adiknya.

"Ke suatu tempat yang indah. Ayo, cepat rambutmu itu panjang dan harus segera ditata" Menma menarik tangan Naruto. Lalu, membawanya ke suatu tempat. "Pelan-pelan, Nii-san. Aku pakai high heels"

**Other side...**

"Apa maksudmu dengan menggunakan pakaian formal ini, Kurama?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Tiba-tiba si Rubah buluk itu datang ke kamar Sasuke lalu menggeretnya menuju kamar Rubah buluk itu. Dan disuruh mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih, dasi warna biru muda, dan setelan jas beserta celana panjang warna hitam. Jangan lupa sepatu kulit hitam metalik yang tersedia disana.

"Kita akan ke suatu tempat yang indah, jadi kau harus berpakaian seperti itu" jawab Kurama singkat.

"Tapi kau tidak menggunakan pakaian ini juga? Katanya kita?" tanya Sasuke lagi sedikit curiga terselip diantara onyx nya yang kelam.

"Belum, ini sedang mencari jas-ku, sudah sini ku urusi dulu rambutmu yang berantakan itu"

"Hn,"

**Dijalan menuju suatu tempat...**

"_Rebung kepada Gagak. 'Cinderella' dalam perjalanan. Ganti" _lapor seseorang yang kita ketahui berkode Rebung itu. Kepada seseorang yang berkode Gagak, dengan suara pelan. Supaya, yang di bilang dengan 'Cinderella' tidak mendengar apapun dari perbincangan Rebung dengan Gagak.

"_Gagak kepada Rebung. Sesuaikan waktu kalian datang bersamaan dengan Rubah. Ganti" _ucap orang berkode Gagak dari kejauhan.

"_Siap! 86!" _balas si-Rebung. Lalu, memutuskan sambungan dengan Gagak.

**Other side...**

"_Rebung kepada Rubah. Dimana posisimu. Ganti"_ kali ini si-Rebung berkomunikasi dengan seseorang berkode Rubah.

"_Rubah kepada Rebung. Posisiku di kilometer 29" _kata sesorang jauh disana berkode Rubah.

Setelah mendengar posisi Rubah. Seseorng berkode Rebung memancapkan gasnya... _"Rebung kepada Rubah. Pelankan sedikit kecepatanmu. Aku di kilometer 20. 5 menit aku menyusulmu. Setelah kuberi kode kau langsung samakan kecepatan denganku. Ganti"_ kata Rebung kepada Rubah, tanpa kehilangan fokusnya.

"_Roger!"_ kata seseorang yang diketahui berkode Rubah.

**5 menit kemudian...**

**Nguoonnggg...**

Sebuah mobil sport warna hitam dengan aksen strip putih membelah jalanan. Mobil tersebut memberikan kode lampu kepada mobil sport warna orange dengan aksen sakura merah.

"_Rebung kepada Rubah. Jaga kecepatan menjadi 50 km/ "_

"_Rubah kepada Rebung. Itu terlalu lama. Kita hanya punya waktu 10 menit. Naikkan kecepatan menjadi 75 km/jam. Ganti"_

"_Roger!"_

**10 menit kemudian...**

Di sebuah ballroom disalah satu hotel paling mewah di Kyoto. Ballroom yang bernuansa Romantis namun tidak menghilangkan kesan mewah. Seorang pria berpakaian formal dengan setelan jas hitam, celana panjang hitam, sepatu kulit hitam mengkilat, dasi biru cerah dan kemeja putih datang ke dalam ballroom dengan tatapan bingung.

Pria berpakaian formal tadi memiliki rambut raven yang mencuat melawan grafitasi bumi. Kulit porselen, mata onyx yang menghipnotis siapa saja yang memandangnya. Uchiha Sasuke, nama pria tersebut. Dirinya bingung karena, si Rubah buluk sahabatnya datang tiba-tiba dan menggangu hari magernya.

'Untuk apa aku kesini? Dan mana si Rubah buluk sialan? Jangan bilang kesini hanya untuk mejeng doang? Awas lo kalo ketemu gw bikin jadi rubah goreng rasa rumput laut' batin Sasuke marah-marah. Ho, Sas. Sekarang lo marah. Coba kita lihat nanti, pasti lo akan berterima kasih sama kita.

Disisi lain, tampak pintu ballrom dibuka dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, nampaklah sesosok bidadari yang jatuh dari surga terus nyangsang di ballroom ini. Sosok bidadari itu mengenakan dress malam semata kaki berwarna biru langit, dengan aksen kerlap-kerlip yang bertebaran disekujur gaunnya. Dibahu kanannya, disampirkan selembar selendang sutra warna hitam yang memberikan warna kontras.

Kaki tannya dibalut sepatu high heels warna hitam dengan hiasan bulu – bulu putih dibeberapa bagian sepatu. Rambut pirangnya disanggul tinggi, menyisakan beberapa anak rambut di sekitar leher dan wajahnya. Mata sapphirenya memancarkan perasaan bingung. Bibir berpoles lipstick plum, terlihat beberapa kali dipoutkan, memberi kesan lucu, manis, dan enak untuk disantap(?).

Sasuke terpana melihat sosok bidadari tersebut. Tanpa sadar tangannya sudah ditarik oleh seorang butler menuju meja makan yang tertata rapi dan terlihat romantis sekali dengan beberapa bungga-bunga yang menghiasinya.

Butler tersebut mendudukkan Sasuke disalah satu kursi yang tersedia di meja tersebut. Masih dengan keterpanaannya, Sasuke tak sedikitpun melepaskan onyxnya dari kilauan sapphire yang indah.

"Tuan?" tanya Butler itu kepada Sasuke seraya melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan muka Sasuke. Alhasil Sasuke kembali tersadar dari alam mimpinya. 'Butler sialan!' maki Sasuke dalam hati tanpa tau 'siapa' butler itu sebenarnya.

"Hn" tanggap Sasuke sekenanya.

"Apakah gadis yang disana cantik?" tanya butler itu ngawur. Seharusnya butler menanyakan makanan apa yang ingin Anda pesan? Bukannya menanyakan hal semacam itu.

"Iya, dia cantik sekali... siapa namanya?" jawab atau tanya Sasuke.

"Apa Anda menyukainya.. atau mungkin... jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya butler itu kagi

"I..iya" jawab Sasuke rada gugup. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, butler itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringai yang luar biasa di wajahnya yang tampan. Baru ada tuh, butler tampan. Emang tampan, kok.. lihat saja nanti siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Akan saya kenalkan pada Anda" kata butler tersebut lalu pergi kearah gadis itu dan membawa (menggeret) nya kesini.

"Aww.. pelan-pelan sakit tau... aku kan pakai high heels" protes gadis itu.

'Suara itu.. jangan.. jangan... tidak mungkin' batin Sasuke mengenal suara gadis tersebut. Ketika batinnya selesai dengan batinnya...

"TEME!? Ka-kamu kok disini?" teriakan gadis itu membuat seluruh pasang mata mengarah padanya dan gadis tersebut. Banyak dari mereka yang berbisik-bisik. Bahkan band di ballroom ini menghentikan nyanyiannya sejenak.

"Hn, Dobe. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku disini? Kamu sendiri kenapa ada disini? Dan kamu mengenakan Dress?" sengaja Sasuke memberondong gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Karena, hati Sasuke lagi dag-dig-dug-ke-jedug... pertama, dia gak tau kalau bidadari cantik itu adalah Naruto. Kedua, dia bilang Naruto cantik, well Naruto memang cantik, ia akui itu tapi, Sasuke memaparkannya terlalu frontal kepada orang asing pula. Ketiga, dia bilang di jatuh cinta sama bidadari (Naruto) walau secara tidak langsung, tapi tetap saja ia utarakan lagi perasaannya kepada orang asing (butler).

'Matilah aku... tapi aku tetap beruntung' batin Sasuke error, masa mati sebuah keberuntungan?

"Aku kesini bareng sama Menma-nii. Tapi, dia ngilang pas nurunin aku dari mobil. Aku boleh duduk ya?" jawab Naruto, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang tersisa, berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke. 'Tampan sekali Sasuke malam ini... tak aku kira, Teme' batin Naruto memuji ciptaan Tuhan yang tersaji didepannya sudah matang, terlihat dari sedikit garis-garis merah pertanda matang di pipi porselen Sasuke.

"Lalu?" dengan muka semula, setelah gagal matang. Sasuke bertanya lagi, merasa pertanyaannya ada yang belum terjawab. "Lalu apa?" tanya balik Naruto. 'Hfft, hanya penampilan saja yang berubah, otaknya kenapa gak berubah...?' batin Sasuke menghela nafas(?).

"Lalu, kenapa kamu pakai Dress begini?" terang Sasuke, sempat menyelami jernihnya lautan yang ada di depannya.

"Oh, itu... ini disuruh sama Menma-nii. Aku aja gak mau pakai dress kayak gini, kalau gak Nii-chan yang nyuruh" jelas Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipi tan yang diberi blush on tipis, terlihat sekali wajah manisnya~

"..."

"..."

"Kamu sendiri disini ngapain, Teme?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Hn, sama sepertimu. Si Rubah buluk tadinya datang bersamaku. Lalu, dia pergi menelantarkanku di pintu depan" panjang sekali... apanya? Itunya.. apanya? Itu.. penjelasan Sasuke, tumben dia mau ngomong panjang-panjang.(sasu: bayaranya mahal, jadi ngomongpun panjag *nyeruput jus tomat*/ khio: kembalikan, itu punya khio, sas *tarik-tarik gelas*)

**Di sisi lain, waktu yang bersamaan...**

"_Rebung, bagaimana kondisi di TKP?" _tanya seseorang dari kejauhan melalui walkie talkie yang di pasangkan earphone, lalu disembunyikan sedemikian rupa agar tidak keliatan oleh orang banyak.

"_Keadaan aman terkendali, Gagak. Sepertinya Raven belum sadar kalau Saphire adalah 'Cinderella' kita"_ lapor orang berkode Rebung kepada seseorang berkode Gagak.

"_Ok, pantau terus keadaan dan situasinya.. Oh iya, apa kau sudah siap untuk 'konser solomu'?" _tanya Gagak lagi.

"_Sudah, Gagak. Aku keluar setelah 'maincourse' tiba, tentunya dibawa oleh Rubah" _jelas Rebung.

"_Baik, laksanakan. Jangan sampai mereka mengenalimu ataupun Rubah... bisa gawat nanti"_ peringatan dari Gagak mengakhiri sambungan mereka.

**Sisi lainnya lagi, waktu yang sama...**

"_Rubah, laporkan situasi dan kondisi disana?" _seseoarng berbicara lewat saluran alkie talkie yang dipasangkan eraphone dan disembunyikan sedemikian rupa agar tidak terlihat oleh orang banyak.

"_Baik, Raven sedang asik berbing-bincang dengan Saphire. Beberapa kali mereka saling memandangi satu sama lainnya lalu, merona... 'sepertinya ini waktu 'appetizer' dikeluarkan. Pastikan Rebung sudah siap 'solo kenser' dan 'maincourse' sudah dibuat"_ lapor seseorang berkode Rubah.

"_Laksanakan!" _balas Gagak dan sambungan terputus.

**Kembali kesisi yang awal...**

"_Rebung. 'appetizer' telah keluar. Persiapkan dirimu untuk 'solo konser', diperkirakan 15-20 menit lagi" _kata seseorang berkode Gagak kepada Rebung.

"_Roger!" _jawab Rebung. Lalu, mengambil sebuah biola transparan yang terbuat dari kristal asli dan alat pengeseknya (author lupa namanya) yang terbuat dari kayu sono keling (kalo yang gatau, google it... tq) berukirkan nama si pemilik, Namikaze Menma.

**Kembali ke Sasuke dan Naruto...**

"Ini pesanan Anda" kata butler berambut merah terang, menaruh sepiring Hors D' Oeuvre Royale. Sepiring appetizer yang menggunakan bahan kualitas wahid beserta harga yang berderet nol-nya dibelakang, penyajiannya tanpa saus. Lalu, datang seorang maid yang membawa nampan berisi2 gelas cocktail yang keliahatanya segar. Menaruh dua gelas itu diatas meja Sasuke dan Naruto lalu pergi meningglakna mereka.

"Aku tidak memesan makanan ini" protes Naruto bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba ada makanan yang tersaji di meja makan tanpa ada yang pesan. "Kau memesan ini semua, Teme?" tanya Naruto ke Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak. Kukira kau yang pesan, Dobe" elak Sasuke. Malahan dia menyangka Naruto yang memesan ini semua.

"Itu semua pesanan Tuan Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Kurama" jelas si butler ganteng.

"Ya sudah... apa boleh buat, makan saja, Dobe. Aku tidak suka makanan manis"

"Itu semua tidak terlalu manis dan bahan dasar pembuatnya adalah tomat. Tuan Namikaze sendiri yang memesannya khusus untuk kalian" jelas butler ganteng itu lagi. Mendengar kata 'tidak manis' dan 'tomat', Sasuke langsung mengangkat garpu dan pisau makan yang tersedia di sampingnya lalu menyantap makanan tersebut tanpa babibu lagi.

'Teme lucu kalau lagi makan tomat.. beruntung juga aku diajak Menma-nii kesini, kalau enggak kan sayang, melewatkan hal ini' batin Naruto terkikik geli dalam hati, melihat tingkah kekanakan Sasuke.

'Biar saja deh, si Dobe ingin menertawakannku seperti apapun yang penting tomat ini harus di'aman'kan. Tapi, manisnya wajah Naruto saat menahan tawanya' batin Sasuke sedikit bercakap-cakap.

"Apa enaknya makanan tidak manis yang berbahan dasarkan tomat, Teme?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Enak. Jika kau tak percaya cobalah, ini. Aaaa..."jawab Sasuke, menyodorkan sepotong makanan kearah Naruto sambil mengucapkan huruf 'a' agar Naruto membuka mulutnya.

Ragu-ragu, Naruto membka mulutnya. "Ini tidak beracunkan?" tanya Naruto disela-sela dia melahap makanan yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke. Dibalas gelengan oleh Sasuke sebagai pengelakan.

Mengunyah makanna yang tadi disodorkan Sasuke padanya secara perlahan-lahan. Menikmati sensasi aneh namun membuatnya ketagihan. "Lagi, Teme" pintah Naruto. Sasuke kembali menyuapi Naruto yang seperti anak kecil yang baru tau gimana rasanya permen.

"Enak, kan?" tanya Sasuke. "Hmm, apalagi kalau disuapi" jawab Naruto cepat tanpa penyaringan yang menyebabkan rona merah mengantung di pipi tan Naruto yang sedikit tersamarkan oleh blush on nya. Terima kasih blush on(?).

'Jadi dia suka disuapin, toh... kesempataan bagus' batin Sasuke menyusun rencana.

Kalau begitu...

**TBC...**

Apa rencana Trio iseng? Dan apa pula rencana Sasuke dalam kesempitan? Siapa itu _Rebung, Gagak, dan Rubah? _Kemanakah Rukia? Temukan dalam chapter selanjutnya. Author pamit.

Arigatou buat yang udah repot-repot meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff Khio. Dan Khio minta maaf karena di chap 3 ada kesalahan. Disana harusnya Khio bales riview kalian, kan?

Udah Khio bales cuman Khio gak 'save' hehehe, jadi Khio bales disini saja ya...

Balesan ripiyu chap 2:

**Raehyuk98**

Banyak? Sebanyak apa?

Makasih udah suka ini epep. *bow*

Dan ini udah lanjut. Thanks udah ripiyu and baca ini epep.

**Zadita Uchiha**

Yup, sasu tsundere. Kudu itu jangan ditiru. And ini lanjut.

Thanks udah baca dan ripiyu. *bow*

**UzumakiDesy**

Kita lihat saja nanti, apakah keluarga Uchiha atau siapa? *smirk*

Ichigo? Ide bagus. Thanks ya~

Wow, aku ditungguin? *malu2 kucing*

Makasih udah baca dan ripiyu

kocak? Sebelah mananya? Author penasaran.

Khio bukan author yang bertanggung jawab soal perut yang sakit akibat kebanyakan ngakak.

Makasih udah baca dan ripiyu Khio punya epep

**Balesan ripiyu Chapter 3:**

**cahyagustina**

masih banyak keisengan trio iseng. Penasaran? Silahkan baca chap ini.

Ini udah lanjut kok..

Makasih baca dan ripiyu

**zadita uchiha**

kak zadita nyanyi dangdut? *sok polos*

trio iseng patut kok untuk ditiru... mereka sayang adik.. jadi menyatukan sasunaru. Mungkin caranya yang tidak patut untuk ditiru? *pose detektif*

makasih udah baca dan ripiyu

**Aiko Michishige**

Jangan panggil Khio kakak. Khio masih berharap punya kakak bukan jadi kakak (lagi).

Makasih udah baca dan ripiyu.

yang punya rencana itu trio iseng, keluarga hanya mendukung iseng (?) nunggu epep ini kira-kira 10 ratus tahun lagi.

Makasih udah baca dan ripiyu

**FujoDeviLZ10**

Segereget apakah itu? Sasuke emang tukang ngambil kesemptana dalam kesempitan *plaakkk* hehehe...

Selamat menunggu 10 ratus tahun lagi bareng

Makasih ya.. udah baca dan ripiyu ini epep...

Arigatou gozaimasu, Minna-san. Khio pamit undur diri.. sampai ketemu sepuluh ratus tahun lagi~

**Read and Riview Please ^^**


End file.
